Just Friends
by Poddle
Summary: Bella Swan has a crush on Edward Masen but thinks they'll only ever be just friends. What will happen when they have to share a cottage together as part of a school assignment? *All Human!*
1. Edward Masen

Today was the first day back at school and I was dreading it. My name is Bella Swan and I live in a small town called Forks with my father Charlie and mother Renee. My mum is currently travelling the world designing clothes for major fashion companies. Hopefully she will be back next year.

I closed the laptop after replying to one of mum's long, I miss you emails. I turned to look at the clock on my nightstand and nearly had a heart attack when it read 8:00 am. I was going to be late.

I quickly grabbed a pair of jeans, my favourite green t-shirt that my best friend Alice bought me, my converse and ran into the bathroom.

As I ran down the stairs I lost my balance and slipped down the stairs landing on my but.

"Ugh" I groaned.

I sighed and got up off the floor. Man my but hurt! As I walked into the kitchen I saw two pieces of toast and a note.

_Bells,_

_I made you some toast before I left, hope this saves you some time._

_Have a good day_

_Love dad._

I took the toast and headed for the door grabbing my keys off the bench on the way out.

***

After pulling into the parking lot I walked over to my group, which usually consisted of Alice, Rosalie, Mike, Tyler, Ben, Angela.

"Bella" They all ran up to me and gave me a hug

"Hey guys"

_Ring..._

"Phew" I panted "made it just in time"

We started to walk to roll call. My stomach turned as we moved down the path. There was a reason my stomach always did this and it was because of a very handsome, green eyed, bronze haired god named Edward Masen.

Edward always walked past me in the mornings on the way to roll call. He plays Basketball and football and sits with the football team at the cola closest to the field. Edward also hangs out with his two best friends who happen to be Emmett Cullen who is Alice's brother and Jasper Hale who is Rosalie's brother.

Alice was totally in love with Jasper as Rosalie was totally in love with Emmett. As much as they hate to admit that they were in love with each other's brothers it, it was true.

As they walked past we giggled and if blushed, as usual.

We only have two classes together, Biology and English. I sit next to Edward in biology and always have to concentrate on trying not to faint.

"What do you have first Bella?" Alice asked, interrupting my stare that was completely fixated on Edward.

"Umm... English" I said sighing.

"What bout you guys?"

"English" said Rosalie

"Geography" Said Alice frowning.

Just as we were about to walk into our roll call room an announcement was made.

_Attention to all year 11's. Please report to the hall for a year meeting._

"Wonder what this is about" Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

Year meetings were always boring and usually about the way we wear our uniform.

As we all sat in the hall Mr Banner tapped the microphone.

"_Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why you're in here. Well, the year adviser and I have decided to do a fun little challenge...."_

He smiled strangely and the whole of year 11 turned to look at each other.


	2. The Announcement

**Heyy, Here is the second chapter, put this one up pretty quick hope you like it!!**

**and remember to review!!**

**I do not own twilight but i really wish i did.**

**Ps: Story is always in Bellas POV unless written at the top of the chapter...**

* * *

"What?" I whispered to Alice and Rosalie

"I don't know" Said Alice

"Neither" Agreed Rosalie.

"Ok, ok, quiet please year 11" Mr Banner said as he tapped the microphone

As the hall went quiet he continued.

"Now the principal and I have decided that we will give you a little team building test. We will put you into groups of six, consisting of three boys and three girls. You will each share a cottage for three weeks. In this time you will be participating in team activities and hopefully will learn how to work together to cook, clean and maintain you cottage. At the end of the three weeks you will be assessed on both your cottage and ability to complete activities as a team.

Whispers filled the hall and Mr Banner tapped louder on the microphone.

"You will each get a note when you exit the hall explaining the rules, what activities you will do there and what to bring. Thank you and please no shoving when you exit the hall"

I turned to Alice and Rosalie.

"Teambuilding exercises? We did that when we were in year 5" Said Alice and we all giggled.

"I just hope I don't get paired with Jasper again, I mean I love him and all don't get me wrong but this school always puts twins and siblings together because of sibling rivalry" Rosalie said huffing. She smiled at me whilst looking at something in the corner of her eye. I followed her eyes only to find Emmett Cullen leaning against a pole laughing with the rest of the football team. I smiled at Rosalie and she looked away embarrassed. She was the exact same as Alice. I giggled to myself and grabbed my bag off the floor.

I looked at the door where everyone was shoving and pushing and rolled my eyes. They always did that. Just as I was about to turn to Alice and Rose my eyes fixated themselves on Edward. He was walking towards the door with Emmett and Jasper. If only I could just talk to him for longer than hey, how are you?, so what are we doing in biology today? or the answer is...

"Bella... You there?"Alice was waving her hand in my face and I sighed.

"Oh yeah sorry" Alice winked and smiled.

"C'mon lets go" Said Rosalie giggling while pulling my arm.

***

We all assembled out on the quad and headed off towards the bus. We were going to be staying here for 3 weeks. As we got on the bus my eyes immediately found Edwards and I looked away blushing. Of course Lauren and the rest of the cheerleaders were sitting in the back seat which according to them was 'their seat'.

It was a long 3 hour drive whilst the cheerleaders sung as many songs they could fit in three hours. I didn't know how much longer I could take. Just as Lauren was about to start a new song the bus came to a stop and Mr Banner stood up feeling as relieved as the rest of us.

"Ok grab your luggage and assemble on the grass area just in front of the instructor"

When we collected our luggage a tall beautiful blonde lady called us over. She was holding a clip board and was laying out 8 boxes on the grass which had six keys in each.

"Okay welcome to Milson Lodge. I am Caitlin and I will be running the entire 3 weeks so if you need anything please do not hesitate to ask."

She smiled and looked down at her clip board.

"Now, your teacher has assigned you to a cabin. You will be rooming with at least 3 of your friends and 3 people who you usually do not hang out with. Now I'm sure you all want to know what cabins you're in... Cabin 1"

As she read through the names I couldn't help laughing at the people Mr Banner put into the same Cabin. Especially that Mike, Tyler and Ben had to share a house with Lauren and her friends Jessica and Tanya.

As she kept reading out the cabins I waited anxiously for my name.

"Cabin 4, Alice Cullen, Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale and Edward Masen"

My heart sank. How ironic. They just had to put me with him.

"I knew they would stick us with our brothers" Alice said angrily

"I know" Rosalie huffed as we all grabbed our keys. As much as they hated doing school camps and stuff together they still loved each other. This was going to be very interesting. Emmett and Rose in a cabin together for 3 weeks along with Alice and Jasper. I laughed to myself and they looked at me strangely.

As we reached Cabin 4 I couldn't help but stare. It is so much bigger than I thought. As we walked into the living room I was removed from the floor and into Emmett's arms. Emmett was my 'big bro' and I was his 'little sis'.

"Bella" He smiled.

"Emmett ... can't ... breathe ..."

"Oh sorry" He put me back on the ground and Jasper gave me a hug.

"Nice to see you Bella" he said.

"Nice to see you too"

"Hey Bella" said Edward

"Hey Edward" My face went red and I quickly looked away

"Hey Alice" Jasper said

"Hey Jasper" She was embarrassed, I could tell

"Hey Rose" Emmett said

"Hey Emmett" Rose said stunned

"Ok well hi to everyone" Edward said laughing

"Oh yeah" said Emmett "We bagsed the rooms on that side of the cottage along with that bathroom, you guys get those ones, and Alice we gave you the biggest bathroom" He smiled and Alice gave him a big hug before disappearing into our rooms.

The day was going well, we spent the afternoon unpacking our clothes and picking on Alice about how much clothes she brought for only three weeks. We were interrupted when Caitlin dropped in, giving us our very first challenge.

* * *

**Hope you liked!!**

**and once again HIT THAT LITTLE GREEN BUTTON AND REVIEW!!**

**Thanks Lozza :P**


	3. The Challenge

**Hey! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed you guys are awesome and it feels great to get reviews!**

**If you guys want something happen in this story please let me know and I might put it in.**

**Thanx Lozza :P**

* * *

**The challenge**

Caitlin handed us the letter and smiled.

"Oh and before I forget, each Saturday is your free day where you can roam around the campus and do anything you want! you can use all our facilities including the pool, games room anything you like. There is also a shopping centre and cinema about 15 - 30 minutes down the road and a bus leaves here 10:00am and will return 4:00pm. So make plans"

"Woo" Emmett screamed. Caitlin laughed and Edward hit him in the stomach. When Caitlin was gone Jasper ripped off the top of the envelope and unfolded the thick piece of paper inside.

Jasper cleared his throat before reading the challenge aloud.

"_Dear Rosalie, Bella, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Edward, Tomorrow you will be competing in your very first team challenge. You must be at the big willow tree by 11:00 AM!! So please don't be late. Your team colour is blue so please wear something blue!! This challenge will be messy so please dress in clothes you don't mind getting dirty. See you then! Caitlin"_

"Sounds awesome" I said jumping up and down. This was going to be great!

Alice clapped her hands in excitement. Jasper but the letter on the kitchen bench and grabbed the soccer ball.

"Hey do you guys want to go and play soccer outside on the grass?" Jasper asked mostly looking at Alice.

"Sure one sec" Said Rosalie grabbing both Alice and I's arms and leading us into our room.

"Cool see ya guys outside" said Emmett

When we were in our room Rosalie shut the door.

"OMG Alice Jasper totally has a crush on you!!" Alice blushed and looked away

"Really?" Alice said

"Did you see the way he looked at you?" Rosalie was jumping up and down now and so was I. No one, especially Alice, expected that Rosalie would be this cool about her brother going out with her best friend.

"No way would he never..." Alice was interrupted mid sentence when Emmett barged through the bedroom door. He smiled an evil smile and threw both Alice and Rose over his shoulders before turning to look at me.

"I'll walk" I laughed and he smiled.

"Put us down Emmett!" they both screamed as he continued walking outside to the rest of the guys.

"Here they are" He laughed.

"Woo, finally" Edward and Jasper yelled. "what were you girls doing gossiping?" Edward said. And we all looked at each other. "Nooo" said Alice poking her tongue out.

Emmett put Alice down first and then Rosalie. "Thanks for that Emmett" Rosalie said. Emmett and Rose were inches apart from each other staring eye to eye. How corny.

"Anytime" he replied with a huge smile on his face. She snatched the ball from Emmett and ran over to me. I winked and she rolled her eyes. I sighed and tried my hardest not to look at Edward otherwise I would surely get distracted and get hit in the face by the soccer ball. Why did I have to be so plain? If Emmett and Rose were already hitting it off in the first week of this challenge then what will next week bring? I laughed on the inside and got back to concentrating on the game.

The rest of the afternoon was great; we just hung out with the guys, had a food fight at dinner and had a massive movie marathon. When we decided to go to bed Alice, Rosalie and I spent an extra 20 minutes mucking around and gossiping, mostly about Alice and Jasper.

***

Today was the day of the challenge and I couldn't wait. We had eaten breakfast and we all dressed in blue t-shirts with blue army lines on our cheeks courtesy of Alice.

***

When we reached the willow tree Caitlin was waiting with her clipboard.

"Ok welcome to your first challenge!" she said clapping and everyone joined in.

"Today you will be doing a relay obstacle course. When we reach the course I will explain the rules and we will get this thing underway!"

We all followed her through the bush to a very large oval. There was a large jumping castle with lots of holes, ladders and slides. It was the biggest jumping castle I have ever seen. There were also 8 different coloured flags, mud, hay and lots of small inflatable pools with coloured tiles in them.

"Ok, now the rules" Caitlin began.

"You must touch your team mates hand before you can start the next obstacle. Now you must collect your coloured tile from each obstacle and pass it to the next person. First team to put ALL 6 tiles into the box at the end will win the challenge. You will receive 2 points if you win a challenge and 1 point for teamwork if I think you worked well as a team. These points will all go towards an awesome prize that you will receive from your teacher at the end of your time here"

After Caitlin walked us threw the course we had 5 minutes to pick who will do what. We decided Alice would do the water challenge, I would do the mud challenge, Edward would do the jumping castle challenge, Rosalie would do the skip your way through the cones challenge, Emmett would do the weightlifting challenge and Jasper would do the last 30 metre sprint to the end.

We all assembled in front of our obstacles and waited for Caitlin to blow the whistle.

When Caitlin finally blew the whistle Alice darted off towards the first inflatable pool. She jumped in and searched for our blue tile. Once she found it she screamed and jumped out, sprinting towards me. Once she handed me the tile I ran as fast as I could into the mud, digging for the blue tile. It was a hard challenge, nearly impossible under all this mud. After a couple of minutes I found the tile and sprinted towards Edward he smiled and grabbed the tiles from my hand. He then disappeared into the jumping castle. Alice and I ran around the massive jumping castle and waited to see who would come out first.

Soon there was a squeak and Edward came sliding down the slide followed by Mike. We cheered Edward on as he ran to Rosalie. Edward was very fast. Rosalie grabbed the tiles and picked up the skipping rope and headed towards Emmett, dodging her way through the cones. Emmett grabbed the tiles and put them on top of the huge stack of hay and threw it over his shoulder running towards Jasper who was also cheering him on. Emmett was the strongest person I knew and I know I will always be safe with him around.

Ben was actually quite close behind considering Tanya, Jessica and Lauren were way behind as they kept complaining about the dirt and water totally forgetting about the race.

As soon as Jasper grabbed the tiles he ran as fast as I have ever seen him run before. We all cheered and ran after him to see him cross the finish line and place all six blue tiles in the blue box.

"Blue team are our winners!" Screamed Caitlin

Emmet ran up to Jasper and tackled him to the floor creating a very loud boom. We all laughed and jumped on top of each other while jasper yelled from underneath Emmett.

This was going to be a fun three weeks.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and keep reviewing! you guys are awesome**

**Lozza xxx**


	4. Emmett

**Heyy! here's the next chap! if there is anything you definately want to see happen let me know!!**

**thanx lozza :P**

**Emmett**

The rest of the day was awesome. We got the two points for winning and the 1 point for teamwork. Everyone else got one point except for Mike, Ben and Tyler's team. Who received zero points because Jess, Lauren and Tanya. Tanya kept blaming the boys for the loss the whole way back to their cabin. I have received so many texts from mike, lots of them saying SOS! Save me! Help!

I am now sitting on the back porch of the cabin looking at the beautiful view of the bush while Edward, Alice, Rose and Jasper went and got the supplies for dinner. Edward and I hung out for most of the afternoon just talking and laughing. He isn't like the other boys at school and that made me like him even more which I thought was impossible. It was a shame Jasper called him over to get dinner I was really enjoying hanging out with him and we were becoming really good friends. I sighed; Just Friends is that all we would ever be?

I closed my eyes and turned on my iPod. I nearly had a heart attack when someone tapped me on my shoulder. It was Emmett. I pulled out my earphones and smiled while he sat down on the banana chair next to me.

"Hey Em, you nearly gave me a heart attack" I said catching my breath

"Sorry Bella, I just wanted to-I-never mind" He sighed and lay down on the chair. He seemed really frustrated and I have never seen this side of him before. Usually he acts all buff and funny.

"C'mon Em, you can tell me, I'm ya little sis" I laughed and put my hand on his arm. His muscles were huge! He is a tank.

"Bella what would you do if you liked someone but thought they didn't like you and you wanted to ask them out but you were to scared that they would say no?" Whoa. I wasn't expecting that at all! Emmett was usually the confident one, the one who pranks you and makes you roll on the floor laughing. I think I had a pretty good idea who this girl was.

"Hmm... would this someone be... oh I don't know... maybe Rosalie Hale?" I asked sarcastically.

He nodded and looked away his cheeks going slightly red. Aww he was embarressed.

"Emmett I think you should ask her out" Rosalie was going to be the happiest woman alive.

"Really?" He asked "But what if she... says no?" He stammered.

"Emmett how could she?" I laughed and he smiled.

"She's too good for me you know?" He was staring into space like Alice did sometimes.

"Emmett you two are perfect for each other, trust me"

He laughed "I thought they only said that in the movies?" I laughed and continued.

"Emmett trust me, she will say yes" He huffed and mumbled something under his breath.

"Thanks Bella, really, if I asked the guys I knew they wouldn't take it as serious and would probably run around chanting Emmett likes Rosalie" We both laughed

"No worries Em"

"I knew It" I whispered to him. Just as I did so Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie walked through the door chanting and singing about our team being the winners and the others are the losers. They stopped and stared at us and my face turned red. We cracked up laughing when we saw how close we were sitting.

Emmett and I moved apart and Emmett stared at Rosalie. I nudged him as hard ad I could trying to snap him out of it.

"Don't tell anyone ok Bella?"

"I promise. What kind of sis would I be if I did?" we both laughed

"So when are you going to do it?" I teased winking at him. I tried to say this in my best whisper.

"I don't know, umm... tonight or tomorrow? What do you think?"

"Whenever you think the time is right" I smiled and I heard someone tap on the glass door.

"Mhhmm" Edward cleared his throat to catch our attention. Edward seemed a little weird and Emmett mouthed something to him but it was too fast for me to read. Edward nodded and smiled.

"Dinners here" He said pointing to the kitchen. There was an awkward silence before Emmett spoke.

"Oh yes, um thanks Bells I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Yeah talk to you later and no problem Emmett anytime" I mouthed good luck and he sighed.

When Emmett was gone Edward held out his hand for me and I took it. He pulled me up off the chair and too be honest I didn't want to let go of his hand.

"Thanks" I smiled and sighed when he let go.

"No problem, now let's go eat" he said in a cheery voice. I nodded and blushed, when was I going to stop blushing every time Edward talks to me?!?!

* * *

**Hope you liked! I was thinking of doing an Edwards POV, so let me know if you want one or if you want to keep it in BPOV**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! and thanks to all those people who review every chapter! I love you!!!! :P**

* * *


	5. A Twist

**Hey this is just a fill you in chapter before the next challenge.. hope you like and YOU MUST READ THE BOTTOM! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**thanx :P**

* * *

**A Twist**

After dinner we all gathered around the table to try some of Emmett's 'Surprise' as he called it. We called it lots of ice cream in a bowl smothered with chocolate topping with lots of lollies on the inside. That kept us up for a long time bouncing around, so much energy! Emmett was the worst, he had 3 bowls!! After Emmett finally crashed on the couch sound asleep we decided to go to bed as well.

When we got into our room Alice closed to door before she ran over to my bed.

"So?" she asked

"So what" I replied

"What's going on with you and Emmett?" Alice asked in a duh tone. Rose went quiet and her face fell. I wish I could tell her the truth, I wish I could tell her that Emmett loved her and that there was nothing going on between us.

"There's nothing going on between us"

"Sure" Alice said as she reached for her blue nail polish.

"I'm going to take a shower" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my pyjamas. I hope I don't get ambushed when I come out.

***

I opened my eyes to a very annoying Alice jumping on my bed.

"Come on sleepy head we've got our next challenge" I wiped my eyes and got out of bed. I quickly got changed and ran out into the living room.

"Ok she's here so read Emmett" Jasper said impatiently. Emmett unfolded the envelope and cleared his throat.

"_Good Morning blue team, tonight you will be competing in a scavenger hunt but this is not your average scavenger hunt... there is a twist. So pick a partner and once again wear clothes (blue of course) that you are willing to get dirty. Please be at the willow tree at 8:30PM! Don't be late and bring a torch!_

_See you then, Caitlin"_

"Oooo" Emmett said in his best ghostly voice.

"What do you think the twist will be?" Edward asked

"No idea" said Jasper. We all nodded in agreement and Rose continued making her famous bacon and eggs. They smelt so good and I was so hungry. Emmett finished his in an instant and Edward and Jasper were close behind. After we cleaned up breakfast we all sat and watched a movie. Halfway through the movie Emmett tapped my shoulder. I mouthed what and he pointed towards the door motioning me to follow him. When we were outside and out of sight, Emmett stopped and sighed.

"Bella I think I might do it today" He said

"That's great Em" Rose was going to be ecstatic and I smiled at the thought

"I was thinking of pairing up with her for the scavenger hunt, if you and Alice don't mind"

"Nah, that's a good idea Em, but you might want to do it soon, everyone thinks there's something going on between us" He frowned

"Alice" we said at the same time

"Bella do you like Edward?" I stood there shocked, where did that come from? What am I supposed to say to that? I guess I could tell him, I mean he told me about Rose right?

"Why would you think that?" I asked

"I was just wondering. Do you?" that was weird, just wondering? What's up with that? I sighed

"I do but please don't tell anyone Emmett"

"What kind of big bro would I be if I did" he said mocking me. I laughed and we walked back into the cottage.

Everyone stared at us. We looked at each other and just shrugged. We both sat down and continued watching the movie.

***

After the movie we all had lunch and went down to the pool. No one was there and it was good. We were all soaked after Edward and Jasper did the biggest bombs I had ever seen and are now lying on the banana chairs listening to Alice complain about her hair. I had to try not to stare at Edward who was lying shirtless next to me. Alice had finally stopped talking and the silence was pleasant.

"Hey where are Emmett and Rose?" Jasper asked sadly breaking the silence. I smiled and they all had confused looks. I just shrugged and lay back down on the chair. Finally Rose and Emmett are going to be together. She better say yes.

* * *

**HERE IS A LITTLE VOTE FOR YOU READERS!!!!**

**WHO'S POINT OF VIEW DO YOU GUYS WANT NEXT? EDWARDS? JASPERS? EMMETTS? ROSALIES? ALICES? OR BELLAS?**

**and if u guys want anything to happen let me know and please REVIEW!**

**Thanks :P**


	6. What did I just do?

**Hey! thanx for voting! hope you like this chapter! and remember to review!**

**

* * *

**

What did I just do?

**EPOV**

When we walked through the door of the cabin we were all shocked to find Emmett and Rosalie having a very intense make out session on the couch. We all retreated into the girl's rooms shutting the door behind us. We all laughed as Jasper pretended to vomit.

We all sat on the 3 beds talking about tonight's challenge.

"So anyone got any idea what this so called twist is?" Jasper said

"Nope" we all replied

"Maybe we will have to do it ... umm... blindfolded?" Jasper said trying to start a conversation

"Maybe, hopefully it will be fun like last challenge" Alice said jumping up and down as usual. She walked over to where Bella was reading a clothes magazine and began pointing out her favourites.

"So I think Emmett and Rose are going together tonight" Bella said laughing

"Yeah I think so" I agreed laughing with her.

"So Alice, do you...want to... umm go with me... for the scavenger hunt I mean" Jasper choked out, this is getting way out of hand! How come everyone has the guts to ask out the girl they love but me! Come on Edward just ask her! You can do it!

"Sure" Alice said smiling. Bella was laughing under her breath and I looked at her raising my eyebrow. She shook her head and mouthed don't worry. Do it now Edward!! Don't be such a wuss!!

"Sounds great Jazz" she smiled

"Well I guess that leaves you and me Bella" I laughed

"I guess so" She laughed and blushed. She tried to hide it by covering it by looking away

"Do you think it's safe to go back out?" I asked. Alice got up and leaned against the door.

"I don't know I can hear anything" She opened it a little and immediately shut it.

"I don't think so" She said sarcastically. We all laughed and she smiled. I think we'll be in here for a while.

***

Jasper and I had just finished putting on our blue shirts and blue zinc when Emmett walked into the room whistling. He smiled at us and we gave him the best death stares.

"What?" He asked clueless.

"Oh you only made us wait in a stuffy room for 2 hours while you made out with my sister!!" Jasper said sarcastically

"Oh sorry man didn't hear you guys come back"

"Oh we figured" I said sarcastically

"Now hurry up and get dressed we need to be at the willow tree in 5 minutes"

"Ok ok I'm going" he said rolling his eyes

When he was finally done we walked out of our room and headed to the willow tree with the girls. Bella is standing beside me talking to me about the challenge while Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper are all talking about Tanya, who I am sick of! She has the biggest crush on me and this camp has been the only time she hasn't been with me! Thank goodness!

When we reached the tree Caitlin was there with her usual clipboard and cardboard box. When all the teams arrived she cleared her throat.

"Ok, hello again teams! Now this challenge is a scavenger hunt but with a twist! And I'm sure you all want to know what the twist is. You will be tied together by the leg with you team mate who I hope you chose wisely. But that is not all. During this scavenger hunt the crew here will be looking for you and if you get found you are eliminated from the hunt and must return to the tree where you will wait until we have announced the winner. You will be given a map and if you don't have a torch please come up and grab one from the box in front of me"

When everyone was ready she tied us all together and led us towards the bush. It was dark and the only way you could see was by a torch. As soon as she blew her whistle we looked at our map in order to find our first item, a bright orange ball that is supposed to glow in the dark. Bella and I headed off into the bush tiptoeing and ducking whenever we saw a person with a torch. We heard a couple of people scream and laugh and complain that they had been caught. Bella tripped 5 times along the way almost causing me to fall down with her if I didn't catch her on the way down. We finally reached our first item and looked at the map for the next one.

"A teddy bear" I asked. She laughed and shrugged.

"Where do we need to go?" she whispered

"That way" I whispered back pointing forward. She nodded and turned in that direction forgetting that we were tied together and tripped taking me down with her. I fell on top of her and we came face to face. There was a moment silence as we both stared into each other's eyes. Without thinking I leaned in and kissed her on her soft pink lips. What did I just do?

* * *

**hope u liked! please review!! and thanx to everyone who does review once they have read it really makes my day! :P**


	7. Just Friends

**Hey thanks for reading up to this chapter means alot! hope u like and please review!!!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

****Just Friends**

***** BPOV *****

Edward had just kissed me! Me Isabella Swan! When his lips touched mine everything felt right, electricity flowed right from my lips to my toes sending a shiver down my spine.

"Bella I..." Edward was interrupted by two shadows with two very bright torches

"Gotcha guys, if you follow the fluro orange markings you will find your way back to the willow tree"

"Do you guys need some help getting up?" asked the second shadow. Edward and I looked at each other and laughed. I forgot he was still on top of me and to be honest I did not want him to get off.

The two shadows grabbed our hands and pulled us up off the floor. They drew two X's on our hands before pointing in the direction of the willow tree.

Edward smiled at me and I smiled back. We found the orange markers and began walking back to the willow tree.

"Bella, I'm, I ..." He hesitated and sighed. Did he regret the kiss? I knew it! Just friends that's all we'll ever be right?

"Bella I'm sorry about the kiss" I knew it

"It's ok Edward" Edward mumbled something like you under his breath

"What did you say?" I asked

"Nothing, Nothing" He reassured me. Before I knew it we were back at the willow tree and were greeted by a very cheerful Alice.

"Bella, Edward" Alice squealed. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had all been found and were sitting in a small circle.

"Hey Alice" I said glumly. I really just wanted a shower and to get to bed.

We walked over to the others and sat down. The rest of the night went slow, Edwards eyes never left mine and I could tell Alice was worried about me.

We were all relieved when Caitlin came back with the rest of the crew along with Daniel and Luke who ended up winning the scavenger hunt.

"Thanks to all teams and congratulations to our winners Daniel and Luke. I'm sure you're all tired so I'll let you get back to your cabins. Oh and the crew and I have decided that because you all like to sleep in so much that we will let you all have a carefree day tomorrow where you can use all the facilities here and get a nice sleep in. Don't forget Saturdays are relaxation days as well"

That's exactly what I need! A relaxation day! I need something to get my mind of Edward.

We walked back to our cabin and went to our separate rooms.

"Bella are you sure you're ok?" Alice asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied.

"Bella you're a bad liar now tell us" Rosalie said

"Is it about you having a crush on Edward?" Alice asked with a smirk on her face

"What? No, I don't..." I stammered how does she know?

"Bella it's obvious" Rosalie said

"Oh no" I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands

"Don't worry Bella, now tell us what's wrong" Alice asked

"He kissed me tonight and I really liked it, it felt like sparks were going on in my head, but he said he didn't mean it but I wanted it to mean something and now I don't know what to do"

Alice was staring into space and had a weird look on her face before shaking her head in disgust.

"Alice?"

"Oh sorry, Bella don't worry about it, I'm sure if you felt something so did he" Alice said

"I'm going to bed" I grabbed my pyjamas from my bag and ran into the bathroom.

***

I rolled over and looked at the clock 1:30am ... ugh! Come on Bella! Sleep! I have spent all night lying here thinking of his green eyes, perfect body, perfect lips ... No Bella! Stop thinking about him!

"Jas-per" Alice sighed as she rolled over. I laughed and got out of bed.

I pulled the sheets back over Rosalie and headed for the door. Just as I turned the doorknob I heard the cabin door shut. I peeped out and saw Edward through the front windows. Where was he going? I hurried out the bedroom door and peeped out the front door. I followed him, hiding behind trees and bushes along the way. Then he finally entered a small building. It was a music room. The room was cosy and had a beautiful black piano in the centre. There were other instruments around the room but my eyes only saw the guitar. I have played guitar for 7 years and have written lots of songs. I might come back here tomorrow.

Edward sat down on the black chair and pulled out some music sheets from his pocket. Edward played piano? He brushed the keys before playing the most beautiful song which sounded like a lullaby. When the song finally came to a close my eyes were filled with tears, it was the best lullaby I have ever heard in my life. He sighed and wrote the notes down on the paper before brushing the keys again.

This time it was a song, I could see the notes and lyrics on the music paper.

He began to play and I was speechless once again...

_I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better_

_I am trying  
not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
so I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

Then he came to an abrupt stop and began to get up from the chair. Crap he knew someone was here. I quickly turned around and hid behind a nearby tree. I heard him open the door, there was a brief moments silence before I hear him sigh and pick up his sheets of music. He walked past me and I quickly ran around the other side of the tree. I slid down the tree so I was sitting on the grass. I placed my head in my hands and sat thinking about Edwards's song.

Who was the song about? It could be Tanya, I mean he's always with her and he lets her sit on his lap and play with his hair, I sighed and began to walk back to the cabin.

***

I woke up to an empty room, Where were Rosalie and Alice? I put on the clothes left by Alice and headed out into the lounge room. Emmett and Rose were sitting watching T.V together while Jasper was making himself some breakfast.

"Morning all" I said

"Morning Bella" they all said

"Where are Alice and Edward?" I asked looking around the room

"I think they're outside, they just left actually" Jasper said

"Thanks" He smiled and I headed out the front door. I heard whispering from around the side and I leaned against the brick wall listening to what they were saying. I know that's wrong but I was curious.

"Edward you need to tell her" Alice whispered

"She'll think I'm a loser, I know it" He whispered back

"No she won't, trust me"

"But..."

"No Edward, now you are going to march up to her right now and tell her how you feel!"

He sighed "fine! But if she thinks I'm a loser it's your fault" He laughed and walked towards the cabin. I bolted behind a nearby bush as Edward walked right past me.

"Eddie!" Ugh Tanya

"Tanya, Edward" Edward said reassuring her in a polite manner. Ugh too bad he was such a gentleman.

He began to walk away and I thought it was safe to make a retreat into the cabin. Tanya saw me and smirked. She grabbed Edward by the hand and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her lips to his, kissing him with as much passion as she had. My heart shattered into a million pieces then and there, I couldn't take it any longer and I ran straight into the cabin tears rolling down my cheeks.

* * *

**SO WHAT DID U THINK? PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND REVIEW!!**

**Here is a little vote you can do...**

**what do you want to see happen next?**

**1) Edward run after Bella and tell her he's in love with her?**

**2) Edward go out with Tanya but is only going out with her to make Bella jealous?**

**3) Edward and Bella dont talk for a while but then come together later**

**4) Other suggestion (please tell your other suggestion)**

**Thanks Lozza : P xx**


	8. The Truth

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**I have decided that I am going to put a bit of everyones ideas into the perfect ending.... but don't worry the story has just begun.....**

**I do not own twilight or the song Teardrops on my guitar!**

**hope you like this chapter!!!**

**love you all and tell me what you think.....**

* * *

The truth

**EPOV**

I was about to walk away and look for Bella when Tanya pulled me back by the arms and brought her lips to mine. I pulled away and I saw her looking behind me. I turned around to see Bella running into the house. Wait was she crying?

"Bella wait!" I called after her. Tanya grabbed my arm again forcing me to look at her.

"Eddie where are you going" She asked pouting.

"Tanya, Get away from me!" I shouted at her. Her face looked shocked and some students nearby were giggling.

"Edward what do you see in her anyway, we are meant to be together"

"No Tanya we're not and never will be together!" I turned around and ran to the cabin.

Bella was sitting on the couch watching T.V with Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. I went down and sat next to Bella but as soon as I did she got up and walked into her room.

I stood up to follow her but Alice pulled me back down. She shook her head and I sighed and walked into my room.

"Stupid Tanya!!" I sighed and lay back on my bed staring up at the ceiling thinking only of her. Why couldn't I just tell her how I feel?

***

**BPOV**

I got up early and went to my favourite spot in the whole camp. It was a steep hill which overlooked the bush. The grass was soft and nobody knew it existed as it was hidden thorugh the bush. You can also see the sun rise above the trees and it was the perfect place to think especially about Edward and Tanya.

I turned on my IPod and admired the best view I have ever seen.

***

I heard the door creak and ran to my window peaking out of the blinds. Bella? Why was she up so early? Maybe she couldn't sleep last night either. I put on my jeans and shoes and tiptoed out of the cabin. She had disappeared. I was about to walk back into the cabin when I heard and stick break in the bush. I turned to see Bella disappear behind the tree. I followed her through the bush trying to make as little sound as possible.

I was starting to wonder where she was going until I saw her stop in sit down on a very steep hill which overlooked the beautiful bush. The sun was just rising and it hit her face perfectly. She had her IPod plugged in and was singing along to the music.

_Edward looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Edward talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Edward walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Edward looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

She sighed and put her head on her knee.

Did Bella just sing what I thought she sang? Did Bella love me too? My heart accelerated and I felt the best I have ever felt in a long time. A huge smile crossed my face but I lost balance and fell off the branch landing on the hard floor.

She gasped and her face turned bright red. She took her ear phones out of her ears and put her IPod in her pocket. She stood up and walked up to me.

"Are you ok Edward?" she asked helping me off the floor.

"I am now" I said smiling. Her face turned red and she smiled. But that smile soon turned into a frown.

"How long were you up there" she asked

"ummm...Long enough" I said. Her face went a deeper red and she turned away trying to make a run for it.

"Bella wait!" I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back to me.

"What Edward?" her eyes looked as if they were about to unleash a sea of tears any minute.

"Bella I...I..." Do it Edward! Do it now you coward!!!

"Edward...I saw you... and .... Tanya...."

"Bella I'm in love with you" I said quickly. Her eyes grew wide and she had a confused look on her face.

"What about Tanya?" she asked rolling her eyes

"She kissed me I didn't kiss her, She was the one who followed me every day at school, who wouldn't leave me alone! Bella ever since I first saw you at Emmett's 12th Birthday party I have been in love with you but have been too big a coward to tell you"

"Edward I've been in love with you ever since Emmett's 12th Birthday Party too" She said embarrassed.

I smiled and began leaning in to kiss her once again on those amazing lips of hers but was interrupted midway by Emmett's loud voice.

"Edward, Bella we have our next challenge so wherever you are get your buts over here!" Perfect timing Emmett

We both laughed and I kissed Bella on the cheek. Finally we were together! She was mine and I was hers.

"Edward can we keep this a secret please?" She asked

"Why?"

"Alice" she laughed and I smiled. Of course Bella wouldn't hear the end of it and neither would I if Alice knew.

"Until the time is right" She said quickly :I mean of course I want people to know were dating but not just now"

"So we are dating" I teased she smiled and I laughed.

"Until the time is right" I agreed and we walked back to the cabin holding hands until we reached the cabin. I was the happiest man alive.

* * *

**so what did u think? happy there together? but there is alot of drama approaching Edward and Bella......**

**please press the green button at the bottom of the page and review!! weather it be good chap, love it or hiii!! **

**thanks for reading u guys are amazing!**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Sorry, I know you guys didn't want to see this but I am not sure what to write next???**

**So if you could please review and tell me what....**

**Challenge should be next and what you want to happen in the next chapter :)**

**That would be a great help! **

**Once everyone reviews the next chapter will be up super quick!**

**-Lozza xoxo**


	10. Sneaking Around

**Sneaking Around**

**BPOV**

When the cabin came into view, Edward let go of my hand and I sighed.

"There you are!" Emmett was standing on the steps leaning against the banister that looked as if it would break any minute.

"Yeah, just checking out the place" Edward said "So what's the challenge?"

"Jasper wouldn't open it until you got here" He said whining. We both laughed and followed him inside. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch and Rosalie was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch.

"Bout time" She said sarcastically

"Jasper now you can open it!" Emmett practically screamed

"Okay, okay, jeez!" He ripped the envelope open and pulled out the blue piece of paper.

"_Hello Blue team, the second challenge will be a sack race! Yes I know, very original but this is not your average sack race. Meet at the Willow tree at 3:00pm do not be late! We will also be giving extra team points to the team that is most creative with their team colours! So dress up! See you then, Caitlin"_

"Sounds good" Rosalie said

"Yeh-yah" Emmett boomed

"I'm going to have a nap, I was up early and I'm really tired" I said putting on my best fake yawn.

"Ok Bella, I'll get you up an hour before the challenge" Alice said

"Why so early?" I asked confused. Alice and Rose both looked at each other and laughed.

"To do our costumes, duh" Rosalie said. I rolled my eyes and walked towards my room.

"Cya" They all called behind me. I waved good bye and walked into my room. Once I was in my room I got out my phone and created a new message.

Edward,

My room in 5, Windows open.

Love Bella

I waited for a minute before my phone vibrated

_Bella,_

_See you in 5, can't wait!_

_Love Edward_

I smiled and lay down on my bed. I'm so glad I gave Edward my mobile number.

***

EPOV

I smiled and sat on the couch waiting impatiently for the clock to hit 5 past 12. When it did I got off the couch and stretched.

"I'm going to go check out the new music room, heard it's pretty good" I said

"Sure, Edward" Alice said

"If you need me just text me" I put my phone in my pocket and walked out the front door. When I was out of sight I ran down the side of the cabin and turned the corner continuing to run until I reached Bella's window. I stood on the bricks supporting the cabin and held onto the ledge of the window. I counted to three in my head and leapt into the room landing on the floor.

Bella's warm arms wrapped around my waist and helped me up.

"Thanks" I whispered. She grabbed my hand and led me to her bed. I laid her down and kissed her on her lips.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you Miss Swan?" I asked

"I think I have a pretty good idea" She smiled and kissed me back. We kissed for a good 5 minutes gasping for air every minute. I was really enjoying myself when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I groaned and pulled it out. It was a text from an unknown number. I clicked show message and sighed, I knew exactly who it was from. Tanya.

_Eddie,_

_Missing you, meet me later so we can talk?_

_Love Tanya_

I sighed and texted back.

_Tanya,_

_Don't call me that. And maybe, I don't know, I'm kind of busy_

_Edward_

Why was I such a gentleman? Why can't she just leave me alone? Everyone in the school thinks that just because you're a jock you need to date the cheerleader or the hottest girl in school.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked bringing me back to reality

"Yeah, Tanya just won't leave me alone"

"Oh"

"Don't worry Bella I..." I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Bella, I know you wanted to sleep but can I please come in?" It was Alice. Ugh!

"Edward, get under the bed" she whispered. I nodded and jumped off the bed and slid under

Just as I got under Alice walked in. CRAP!


	11. Sack Race

**Sorry I didn't have time to read through this again and check for mistakes so I'm sorry. This is also a really long chapter! Kind of boring the real action is coming next chapter. And yes I am Australian so there will be some Aussie words. Thanks for reviewing everyone! **

***

**EPOV**

"S-Sure" Bella stammered

"It's about Jasper, I like him a lot and we've become really good friends, but I want to be more than friends" Whoa, Jasper felt exactly the same way! Is everyone in this cabin falling in love? Crazy! I bet you by the end of the camp everyone will be together, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and last but not least Bella and I.

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel; I bet he feels the same way, I mean have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"Nah, Bella I heard he was interested in that Lauren chick" That's true, there was a rumour going round but no, it's definitely not true, Jasper is so in love with Alice that one day Emmett pretended Alice was on the phone and he went bright red and ran off in embarrassment.

"And you believe those rumours?" Bella asked

"I don't know, I don't want to"

"Alice, I promise you their not true!"

"I hope so, but hey enough about me, how are you and Edward?" This should be very interesting

"Good, got it all worked out, we're friends again" I sighed a little too loudly.

"What was that?" Alice said

"Sorry that was me" Bella said

"No Bella, It wasn't you I think someone's here" I saw her high heels walk around the bed to the window. CRAP! What am I going to do?!?!?!?!?

"No Alice just me"

Alice when quiet before walking to the bed, she knelt down and grabbed the doona. NO! NO! NO!

**BPOV**

No! Alice was going to find out! Think Bella! Alice was already bending down in front of the bed and was about to lift the doona. She lifted it up and pulled it back down.

"Hmm, no one's there, maybe it was just you" WHAT??? HOW?

"See, I told you, just you and me"

"Okay well I'm going to let you get some rest we've got a big race today and we've got to get you looking hot for Edward" She winked at me and walked out of the room. How embarrassing.

I waited a minute before I looked under the bed. He wasn't there.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes" He whispered

"Where are you?" I asked still looking under the bed

"Look up" I looked up and saw him spread out across the top of my bed. He was shaking and I laughed.

"You can come down now" He laughed and loosened his grip, falling on my floor.

"The things you find out when you hide under someone's bed" He said laughing

"Please don't tell anyone about Alice" I pleaded

"I won't, but I do know that Jasper feels exactly the same way and has for years"

"Really"

"Yes! He is so in love with her he would jump in front of a bullet to save her"

"Well we have to do something about it" I said using my best evil laugh

"But what?" he asked

"I'll talk to Alice and you talk to Jasper, try to convince them to admit how they feel"

"Ok sounds good"

We talked for hours until it was an hour before the race and Alice would have to come and get me. Edward kissed me on the cheek before jumping out of my window. I ran back to my bed and pulled the covers over me. I closed my eyes and waited for Alice. It was about 5 minutes until I heard Alice and Rose run into my room and jump on top of me.

"Bella get up sleepyhead!" Rose screamed, I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Okay, Okay I'm up" I laughed and they dragged me into the bathroom.

***

An hour later and we were all ready and we looked good! I smiled and we walked out of our room to meet the guys. They looked good too. They all had blue t-shirts on and blue army likes. They also had blur ripped material around their heads and arms. It looked awesome. And we were wearing blue tank tops, army lines, ripped blue material and Alice had given us all blue streaks that looked amazing. The boy's eyes were wide and of course I blushed! We all laughed and complemented each other before heading down to the willow tree. All the other teams were there and may I say we looked the best.

"Well looking at you all I must say that the blue team have truly outdone themselves!" Caitlin said "You guys are the winners!" We all cheered and everyone clapped.

"Okay so today's challenge will be a sack race, but it's not your average sack race. You will all be allocated a sack and all four of you will be tied together and will run at the same time. You will be given a map and will have to collect a total of 5 items in order to win the race. If you do not have all 5 items when you cross the finish line you will have to go back and collect the missing items. Obviously you are not allowed to exit your sack otherwise you will be disqualified and we will be watching you"

When Caitlin finished handing out sacks, maps and ropes she led us through the bush to a bike track. There was a red line painted on the track to indicate the starting line and I'm sure there was a red line somewhere to indicate the finish line. We all got in out sacks and Caitlin securely tied us to each other. The order was Alice, then Rose, then me, then Emmet then Edward then Jasper. Alice was already looking at the map and figuring out where to go. When everyone was ready Caitlin got out her whistle.

"Ready, Set, GO!" she blew her whistle and we were off.

"What's the first item Alice?" Rose said. "It's a stuffed monkey" Alice replied "Follow my lead.

We all followed Alice along the track. We stumbled a few times and it usually took a while for us all to get back up. Alice led us through the bush for what seemed like forever until she screamed that she had found the monkey. It was tied to the tree and was very cute if you ask me. We put it into our mini sack and continued jumping. It was very tiring. At times you could hear Tanya, Lauren and Jessica shouting at the boys for not going faster. It was pretty funny.

"Okay next is a horn" Alice said

We all followed her lead into another part of the bush. This time it didn't take long at all to find it. We all work together really well.

"Found it" Alice screamed. She picked it up and put it in the bag. We followed her again and were doing great until we had to go up a massive hill. Ugh why did it have to be on a bike track? We jumped slowly up the hill but as always I tripped over my feet and pulled everyone down the hill with me.

"Ahh" we all screamed. When we hit the bottom we all laughed and attempted it again. "Try not to trip again Bella" Emmett said laughing. I poked my tongue out at him and kept jumping. We got to the top of the hill and started making our way down it.

"Woo! We made it down the hill without Bella bringing us down again!" Emmett said and everyone laughed.

"Okay enough teasing Bella our next item is a toy octopus" We found it pretty easily and soon enough we had found the rooster and soccer ball.

"Woo we're done!" Jasper yelled.

"Okay the track is right to our left all we have to do is follow that to the finish line" Alice said.

"Bella try not to fall down til we finish?" Emmett said

"Stop picking on Bella" Edward said. I smiled at him and he nodded

"OOO Edward and Bella sitting in a tree" Emmett sung

"Shut up Emmett we're just friends" Edward said.

We jumped to the track and headed for the finish line. I couldn't feel my legs! The finish line was now visible and we were just about to cross it but I tripped and once again brought everyone down with me.

"Nooo Bella!" They all screamed. But luck was on my side today and we ended up falling over on the other side of the finish line.

"The winners are the blue team!" Caitlin announced. I don't think I'll be able to move for months!

***

**SORRY I KNOW THAT WAS REALLY LONG... BUT PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS ARE AWEOSME!**


	12. The Movies

**TRYING TO REACH 100 REVIEWS! SO PLEASE HELP ME!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER... IT'S A LONG ONE!**

*******

**EPOV**

After the race we all went back to the cabin. We walked in the door locked it and went our separate ways. After we were in our room we got into our pyjamas and sat on our beds. None of us are tired just saw. Jasper's bed was next to me and it was time to make my move.

"So Jazz are you going to ask out Alice soon?" I said trying to sound casual

"I don't know" He sighed and laid down on his bed"

"You like her don't you? So ask her" I said

"Yeah Jasper, you blush every time she comes near you and guys don't blush!" Emmett said laughing

"I do not blush!"

"Do to!" Emmett teased

"Whatever" Jasper said

"Jasper what's holding you back?" I asked

"Everything ok, I have been in love with her ever since we first all met at Emmett's 12th Birthday party but I have a feeling if I tell her how I feel she won't feel the same way"

"Dude, you just sounded like a chick" Emmett teased

"I'm going to clean my teeth" Jasper got up and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"You idiot" I chucked a pillow at him and he fell off the bed causing a loud boom on the floor.

"What?" he asked innocently

"He really likes Alice but doesn't have the guts to tell her so we are going to help them get together, without them knowing"

"ahh" he said winking at me

I laughed and nodded

"You really are an idiot"

When Jasper came back into the room he ignored us and got into bed turning off the light in the process.

This was going to be difficult. Jasper can be very stubborn.

***

The next morning it was Saturday, our free day! Bella and Rosalie wanted to go to the movies so we all said we'd go. We decided to watch Transformers 2.

We went back into our rooms to get ready; we all put on jeans and a t-shirt and waited in the living room for the girls. Man did they take forever. The bus leaves in 10 minutes and their still not ready.

"Alice, Bella and Rosalie please hurry up!" Emmett whined

"We're done! Just putting on our shoes" Rosalie replied

When we heard their high heels on the brown, wooden floor we stood up and waited. When their bedroom door opened, I swore my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets as well as Jasper and Emmett. They were all wearing beautiful dresses, Bella's was blue my favourite on her, Alice's was pink and Rosalie's was green. They all wore black high heels that went with the dresses and their hair was curly. Bella smiled at me and blushed.

"Are we going?" Alice said walking out the door

"Yeah" I said following them out the door. Jasper was still frozen his eyes glued on Alice. I laughed and pushed him along.

We just made it onto the bus and arrived at the movies in 30 minutes. We bought out tickets and popcorn and made our way into the cinema.

The cinema wasn't very busy and we go seats right up the back. The order of our seating was Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Me, Jasper and Alice. Jasper and Alice were really close so that was a major advantage in our plan. The movie started and the lights dimmed. The opening credits started and I leaned back in my chair.

Alice and Jasper were in a deep conversation and were in their own little world.

"Alice can you pass me the popcorn?" Bella asked leaning over me. Alice didn't answer.

"Hello... earth to Alice and Jasper?" Bella was getting annoyed now

"Jasper, dude" I nudged him in the waist and he jumped.

"Mmmm" he moaned

I rolled my eyes and nudged him again.

"Edward what!" he practically screamed. Everyone in the cinema turned to look at us and some told us to be quiet. He rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"Bella wants the popcorn" I whispered

"Oh" he turned around and grabbed the popcorn.

"Here Bella" he smiled and leaned back in his chair turning his attention to the movie.

When the movie was over we all made our way out into the food court. This food court was outside and it was a really nice day. Alice and Jasper were sitting on a table, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on a table and Bella and I were sitting on the table.

I hated not being able to act the way I feel around her and at time I really wish we weren't keeping this a secret.

I can't even tell her that she looks beautiful or that I love her. Or can I?

I got out my phone and created a new message.

_**You look beautiful today Bella.**_

_**I Love you**_

_**Edward**_

I clicked send and waited for her to read it. She jumped at the vibration and got her phone out of her pocket. She blushed and texted back.

_Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself_

_Alice and Jasper seem to be getting closer, did you talk to him?_

_If so what did he say?_

_Love you too,_

_Bella xx_

**Thanks, yes I talked to him, he said he wants to but he is scared she will reject him, which is exactly how Alice feels. I'll text him to tell her now. **

**Look as if you don't know what I'm doing**

**Love you**

**Edward **

She nodded and began eating her chips while talking about the movie.

**Jasper, **

**Do it now!**

**Just tell her, trust me she will feel the same way, who wouldn't like you? I mean that in a non girly way.**

**Edward**

I looked over at him and he sighed.

_Edward,_

_I am going to try when we're leaving, give us a moment and we'll meet you at the bus? I will pretend I need to go somewhere and will tell her to come with me. Then I will try and tell her._

_I'll tell you what happens._

_Jasper_

I nodded and winked at Bella she smiled and I started eating my chips as well.

***

**JPOV**

I was nervous. I was going to try and tell Alice how I feel after all these years. I hope Alice feels the same, I don't think I will ever see her as a friend.

Everyone was done and we were getting up to leave.

"Guys I need to go to the bathroom, I'll meet you at the bus, Alice will you wait for me?"

"Sure" she said smiling

I smiled at her and ran into the bathroom. I leant against the wall and sighed. Ok Jasper come on you can do this! You got this!

I waited a couple of minutes before I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. She was leaning against the wall playing with the hem of her dress. My stomach turned and I lost my voice.

"Hey Jasper" She greeted me

"Hey, Alice, I um have something to tell you" This is it Jazz!

"You know you can tell me anything" She said

"Yeah I know"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Alice I...I... I"

"You..."

"I like what you're wearing" CHICKEN!!!!!!!

"Thanks" she looked disappointed and turned to walk away

"We better get back, the bus leaves in five minutes" she said. She looked upset

"Yeah, are you alright?"

"Fine" she lied

"Alice"

"I'm fine...Really"

**APOV **

"Alice I know you're not ok" He said. Of course I'm not okay. I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him and am too big of a chicken to tell him. For a second there it sounded as if he was going to tell me he loved me, but he didn't.

"Jasper I...I" I'm going to do it now. I'm going to tell him I love him.

***

**DO YOU LIKE IT?**

**DO YOU WANT ALICE TO TELL JASPER OR DO YOU WANT IT TO LAST LONGER?**

**I KNOW WHICH ONE I WANT TO DO BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?**

**I REALLY WANT TO REACH 100 REVIEWS!!!! SO PLEASE HELP ME!! **

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY!! XO**


	13. Stormy Night

**I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER FAST BECAUSE, THAKS TO YOU GUYS I REACHED 103 REVIEWS!!! THANKYOU SOO MUCH!**

SPECIAL THANKS TO **JESLYNE** FO HER REVIEW! I AM GOING TO USE BITS OF YOUR STORY LINE BECUASE I LOVED YOUR IDEA SO MUCH! AND I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR CHALLENGE IDEAS! SO AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME :P

HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER.

**PS: THIS IS AN ALICE AND JASPER CHAPTER... **

***

**APOV**

He stared at me with confusion and my heart raced so fast I thought it was going to pop out of my chest.

"Jasper I...I...I think we should get back to the bus" You chicken Alice!! I sighed and turned around to walk away. But his arm grabbed my wrist and pulled my back to face him.

"Alice I am in love with you!" he said "Crap...Did I just say that out loud... oh no what if she doesn't like me back... oh no did I say that out loud too? Ok just shut up Jasper!" He was staring into space probably still debating with himself except in his mind, I laughed and he came back to reality.

"Jasper I love you too!" he smiled at me and I jumped into his arms kissing him. Alice what are you doing!!!! "Did I just do what I thought I just did?"

I stopped and jumped off him.

"Jazz... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I" I could feel my face turning red and I looked away

"Don't be sorry" he smiled and pulled me back up into his arms and kissed me. It was the best kiss I've ever had in my entire life and I never wanted it to end.

**JPOV**

My head was spinning; this was the best kiss I have ever had in my whole life and it was with the love of my life.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and Alice jumped off me again. I sighed and flipped open my phone. I clicked show message and groaned, Edward, he had the best timing!

_Jazz,_

_The bus is leaving with or without you so you have to get your asses down here now!_

_Edward_

I sent him a message back saying ok and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Ali we got to go the bus is leaving now"

"Ok lets go" I intertwined our fingers and she smiled. My legs and head were still dizzy and when we started walking I stumbled. She laughed and we continued walking.

"It looks like it's going to storm tonight" I said looking up at the sky

"Ugh, I hate storms; they freak me out, especially thunder"

"I'll protect you, if you get scared just come into my room" I kissed her cheek and she blushed.

"Thanks Jazz"

We got to the bus just as the doors were about to close. When we got on the bus Edward smiled at me and I winked back. He whispered something in Bella's ear and she was bouncing with excitement.

Alice sat in an empty seat and I sat next to her.

"Ok is that everyone?" the bus driver asked. He walked down the aisles counting.

"10...12...14...Ok we've got everyone! Let's head back to camp" everyone cheered and I intertwined Alice and my hands again. She smiled and leant her head against my shoulder. I felt someone touch my arm and I turned my head to find Emmett winking at me laughing.

"Jasper and Alice sitting in a tree" he whispered. I glared at him and he rolled his eyes turning back to Rosalie.

I hated Emmett sometimes.

***

When we arrived at the camp it was 8pm and pouring with rain. The bus driver had stopped off at his favourite restaurant to shout us dinner. He was a cool guy, he said that he was hungry and that everyone else must be too. When he opened the bus doors everyone bolted to their cabins at full speed; the wind was out of control and made it harder to see the cabins. When we reached our cabin we ran up the stairs and into the cabin. We immediately turned around and tried to shut the door. The wind made it impossible to shut and we were getting tired.

"Stand back" Emmett said walking backwards across the cabin

We all backed away from the door while Edward held it slightly shut. Emmett took a massive run up before he bolted at full speed into the door slamming it shut. Edward locked the door while Emmett fell to the ground.

"Woo" Emmett said lying motionless on the floor.

Rosalie ran over to him and kissed him on the lips

"Are you ok babe?" she asked

"I am now" The started making out on the floor and I couldn't watch it any longer. I covered my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair, it was soaking wet as was the rest of me. I yawned and walked over to Alice who was in the kitchen wringing out her clothes.

"Hey" I said

She jumped and laughed "hi"

"I'm going to bed, now I'm really tired" I kissed her on the cheek and she nodded nervously

"o-okay" she stammered

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Maybe... gosh I feel like a little kid who gets scared easily by something as stupid as a storm" she shook her head and sighed

"Ali, don't worry you're not, come into my room if you need to ok?"

She nodded and gave me a hug. "Thanks"

"I love you" I said

"I love you too"

I walked out of the kitchen saying goodnight to everyone on my way. I walked into my room and got changed. I walked over the end of my bed and collapsed. I put my hands behind my head and stared up at the ceiling.

Best day ever!

***

**APOV**

After Jasper left we all went and sat on the couch.

"Why did Jasper go to bed early?" Bella asked

"He was tired" I replied

"Why?" Rosalie asked

"He was up all night last night" Edward answered

"Why?" I asked

"Ahh, now I can't tell you that, all I can say is he kept us all up too" He said rolling his eyes

"Mhmm" Emmett agreed.

"Well I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired from last night" Emmett said kissing Rosalie on the forehead.

"Yeah I'm going to go too" Edward agreed getting up off the couch.

When the boys left we decided to go to bed too. We all got into our pyjamas and got into bed.

There was thunder and lightning now, and I couldn't sleep. The wind was making howling noises and I was getting scared! Man I feel like a baby. I rolled over to see Bella and Rose in the same situation.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked

"N-no" Bella stammered

"Yeah" Rosalie said. There was a long moments silence before she spoke again. "No" she admitted. We all laughed and Rosalie chucked her pillow at us.

"Neither" I rolled on to my back and stared up at the ceiling

_BOOOM!_

"AHHHHHHHHHH" we all squealed. I was so scared that I jumped out of my bed. I was shaking and Rosalie and Bella came over to me and hugged me.

"Let's go into the guy's room and sleep with them" Rosalie suggested looking scared

"I agree" Bella said

We opened our door and tip toed into the boy's room. They were all asleep and their sheets were everywhere. Rosalie went to Emmett, Bella went to Edward and I went to Jasper. I picked up the doona off the floor and placed it on top of him before sliding under the doona myself. He sighed and rolled over so he was facing me. I snuggled into his chest, hiding my face in his shoulder. I felt safe with him and suddenly the storm didn't scare me anymore and all my worries disappeared. A few minutes past and I was about to fall asleep when I heard Bella sigh and say Edwards's name, I jumped and laughed at myself, I should be used to hearing Bella by now. I really wish Edward could hear her right now. Then maybe he would realise she always dreams about him and maybe they would finally get together!

I snuggled back into Jaspers chest and soon enough I was asleep in his arms.

***

The next morning I woke up to kisses trailing down my neck.

"Morning beautiful, when did you come in here?" he whispered

"Last night around midnight, I decided to take you up on your offer"

"I'm glad you did" he said smiling. "I could get used to this"

I laughed and he put his index finger over my lips.

"Shh" He pointed behind him and I looked over his shoulder to see Bella and Rose who were still sound asleep in Edward and Emmett's arms.

"Oh" I whispered

He laughed and pulled me into a tight hug so I was resting on his chest.

"Why were you up all night the night before?" I asked

"I was nervous, about yesterday I was afraid you were going to say no and reject me"

"I felt the same way, I was thinking of telling you myself but I was afraid too"

"I love you Alice"

I love you Jasper"

"He kissed me on the forehead and rested his head on mine.

Like he said before, I could get used to this.

***

**Hope you liked it!**

**please review xo**


	14. Mud

**So sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy. Thanks for all your reviews and I love hearing your ideas!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

***** BPOV *****

**The Mud**

I woke up by the blinding light of a new day. I stretched and almost hit a sleeping Edward in the face. He was still fast asleep and I didn't want to wake him. I looked over his shoulder and saw Rosalie and Emmett fast asleep in each other's arms. I sighed and snuggled back into Edwards's chest.

Last night I was thinking about Edward and I and have decided that I am sick of hiding how I feel and want to scream out to the whole world that I, Isabella Swan am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen. Edward will be happy about this, he really wanted to tell people about us but me, being the selfish person I am said I wasn't ready, but today, things are going to change.

Edward groaned and his beautiful green eyes met mine. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"What are you doing in here? Not that I don't love waking up next to an angel, wow that was cheesy!" he said laughing. I laughed and kissed him on the lips very quickly incase Emmett and Rosalie woke up.

"Well, last night none of us could sleep and Alice was freaking out so we came in here"

"Well you should do that more often" He said

"I love you" I said

"I love you too"

"What?" Rosalie said sitting up in her bed looking confused

"As a friend" Edward said laughing

"Oh right, you know, I wish you guys could just see that you too are meant to be together" she said collapsing back onto the bed

I blushed and Edward laughed

"Hmm...Rose?" Emmett said wiping his eyes

"Hey babe" she said kissing him. Soon her small peck on the lips became an intense make out session and I couldn't stay in the same room as them any longer.

"Ewww" I said getting out of bed and running out of the bedroom

I heard Edward groan and follow me out of the bedroom

"I hate it when they do that in public" I said frowning

I turned around and walked into the kitchen Alice was sitting on the bench while Jasper was cooking some eggs. There was a blue envelope in Alice's hand and she was fiddling around with it. When she saw me she jumped off the table.

"Morning guys, guess what?! We got our next challenge!! Are Em and Rose up yet?" she said excitedly

"Yeah they are but their...umm...busy" I said. Edward laughed and Alice groaned. She screamed out their names and soon enough they walked into the kitchen holding hands.

"Finally" she said rolling her eyes.

"Ok we have our next challenge" Jasper said

Alice opened the envelope and read the challenge aloud.

_Good morning blue team; Today's challenge will be a very messy one, so wear very daggy clothes that you won't mind getting dirty. Meet at the usual spot at 12:00 and don't be late. Caitlin._

"Nooo, not my clothes" Alice squealed. We all laughed and she retreated into her room.

***

After Alice found an outfit suitable for the challenge we headed down to the willow tree.

Caitlin was there as per usual and so were all the other teams. Mike, Ben and Tyler looked annoyed and who could blame them? They were in a team with Tanya, Jessica and Lauren. I gave them all sympathetic looks and they faked a smile.

"Ok, A score update!" Caitlin announced looking at her clipboard.

"In first place, is the blue team on 5 points!" Everyone clapped and we cheered.

"In Second place is the Red team on 3 Points!" Once again everyone clapped.

"And in third is the Green team" Everyone clapped and cheered and Caitlin blew her whistle.

"Ok our challenge today is all about team work and co operation, if you'll follow me I will show you your next challenge and get the show on the road" She led us into the bush and to a big mud pond like pool with big tree stumps located in between the mud that looked like stepping stones. There were planks of wood leaning against a large tree.

Jessica, Lauren, Tanya and Alice made Ewww noises and all the boys had mischievous looks in their eyes.

"Ok as you can see there is a massive pool of mud with tree stumps spread out evenly throughout the pool. Each team will be given 4 or 5 planks of wood and must use them to get EVERY team member from one side of the pool to the other. Obviously if you stuff up or make a mistake you will fall into the mud. If you drop a plank into the mud you lose it and will not be able to get it back. If one or more team members fall into the mud you must start again. SO ARE WE READY?" she screamed

We all cheered and she gave each team their planks. Each team had a lane/route that they had to follow otherwise we will all collide with each other. We decided Emmett would go last as he is the strongest an can hand us the planks, Edward would go first to place the wood down and Jasper would go in the middle to help all of us girls, Especially me who is the most likely to fall in.

Caitlin blew her whistle and Emmett placed the first plank down and Edward walked across. Emmett handed him another one and he put it down on top of the next stump and motioned us to come on. Jasper held me securely as I crossed and I glared at him. He laughed and I kept walking. Emmett passed us another one and we handed it over our heads to Edward who continued to place them down. Once there were no planks left Emmett walked across the first plank onto the second one and picked up the first plank passing it over our heads.

"AHHH" Tanya, Lauren and Jessica squealed. They had fallen into mud and were drenched. Mike, Ben and Tyler were cracking up and the girls glared at them before pulling them into the mud with them. We all laughed and they turned to look at us.

"Hey Eddie" Tanya said flirting. I glared at her and felt jealously pulse through my veins.

"Don't call me that" Edward said sternly

Edward looked at me and I blushed. I could feel the wood wobbling underneath me I lost my balance and began falling into the mud. Jasper grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up but ended up losing his balance and falling in with me, dragging Alice, who dragged Rose who dragged Edward in.

"Why not... WOOO" Emmett said before jumping in. I wiped the thick layer of mud off my forehead and looked around at the others who were laughing and splashing each other with mud.

We all got out of the mud and started all over again.

We are finally halfway across the pool and I haven't fallen in again, yet.

I couldn't keep my eyes of Edward the whole time and I'm surprised I haven't fallen in yet. I still haven't told Edward about how I want to tell everyone but I think I might do it after this. My mind was concentrating hard on Edward and the reactions of our group when I realised that I was falling into the mud.

"Ahh" I squealed. I was about to hit the mud when I felt two strong arms grip me around the waist and pull me back up onto the log.

"You right there Bella?" Jasper asked smirking. I thanked him and regained my balance.

I blushed and nodded. I looked up at Edward and smiled. He let out a sigh of relief and continued walking. Why is it always me that falls off or trips over things? Emmett continued to hand us planked and Edward continued to place them down. The finish line was right there and I felt Jasper place his arms on my shoulders. I glared at him again but didn't argue. I really didn't want to fall in. Edward placed the last plank down and walked onto the other side. We all followed while Emmett picked up all the planks on his way back.

"WOO!" We all cheered. We had won!

"Congratulations blue team, looks like the blue team are the team to beat!" Caitlin said.

All the other teams clapped and sat on their planks. That's when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and chuck me over their shoulder.

"Edward...No...Put...Me...Down" I said

"Not a chance" He said smiling. Then he took two long steps back and bolted into the mud.

I came up from under the mud wiped the mud off my face.

Edward shook his hair like a dog and I screamed.

"Ewww Edward!" I looked around and saw that everyone was in the mud. Splashing and mucking around. Even Alice was in with Jasper kissing and splashing each other with mud.

I could see Tanya pushing people out of her way whilst heading this way. I was surprised that her and her followers came in the mud at all.

"Hey Edward" She said wrapping her arms around Edwards neck. Edward groaned and I walked up to her.

"Get off him" I said. She turned to look at me and glared. Edward smiled at me and I smiled back.

"And why the heck would I do that Isabella?" she teased; she knew I hated being called by my full name. Then my mouth and voice took over before my mind could stop it.

"Because he is my boyfriend Tanya, that's why!" I shouted. Suddenly everything went quiet and everyone's eyes were on me.

***

**Sorry for the cliffy! **

**I hope you liked the chapter and remember I love hearing your ideas.**

**Thanks Jeslyne! And to her friends Keely and Olivia really glad you guys love my story!**

**Please Review and the next chap will be up very very soon to make up for taking so long.**

**xx**


	15. Emily, Elise and Jasmine

**hey heres the next chap! thanks to those who reviewed hope you like.**

**there was a mistake in chap the mud .. i wrote cullen instead of masen sorry :) **

**BPOV**

Edwards face lit up and he picked me up twirling me around in the mud. I laughed and he kissed me on my lips passionately.

"WHAT?" Tanya yelled at the top of her lungs

"Tanya, how can I put this so you can understand...? Bella and I ... are.... Boyfriend.... and... Girlfriend"

"Why? Am I not good enough for you! I am head cheerleader, hottest girl in the whole school and well I'm totally hot! Wait did I say that twice?"

"Tanya, you did say that twice and I love Bella because she is nice, Beautiful, smart, trustworthy and is perfect for me!" Edward said. I smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You'll regret picking her over me" she said as she stormed off

"Never" Edward said hugging me close. "And thanks for accidentally telling Tanya, now I don't have to hide how I feel about you"

We kissed for a long time before I was attacked by a pixie.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN HOW COULD YOU?" she said pulling me away from Edward

"I'm sorry Alice; you know I don't love attention"

She squealed and jumped up and down in the mud.

"You're forgiven because I can't stay mad at you, but promise me you'll tell me next time!"

"I promise" We did our secret handshake and I looked at the others. Emmett and Jasper ran over to Edward and praised him, typical guys and Rosalie dived on top of me.

"Oh my gosh Bella! you guys are so cute together! I knew you would get together it was only a matter of time, has he asked you on a date yet? Have you done anything romantic? Is he a good kisser? DETAILS!" she said

"Good questions Rose" Alice said smiling

They waited for me to answer and I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"He hasn't asked me out yet because we were keeping it a secret, we have a secret spot that I can't tell you about because it's well ... a secret and yes, he is an insanely good kisser that makes me feel like fainting every time he kisses me"

"Aww, we are so having a girl's nite tonight, where we can continue this conversation later" Alice said winking

Then out of nowhere it began to pour down with rain.

"Okay everyone out of the mud it's going to be a rainy day tonight and tomorrow, very heavy rain. There will be a cabin inspection tomorrow afternoon and we will let you know if there will be a challenge tomorrow" Caitlin said

Everyone made their way out of the mud and towards the cabins. I could hear Tanya complaining to Mike asking him if he thought she was hot and I started laughing. Edward and my hands were intertwined and it felt so right.

The rain was really heavy now and it was beginning to hurt when it hit my body. Emmett and Rose starting running and we all followed. When we got under the cabins porch we were drenched. Every single bit of mud was gone except for the mud in our shoes. We all took off our shoes and socks and placed them against the wall. We wringed out our clothes and walked inside. We immediately went into our bathrooms and had showers.

When we got changed we went back out into the main room and saw the boys watching English premier league which I did not know they watched or followed. It was a Manchester United vs. Chelsea game and they were bickering over the game which was very entertaining and funny to watch. We were just hidden behind the wall so they couldn't see us.

"I tell you Edward Manchester United Suck!" Emmett said

"Manchester are awesome! They're coming 2nd!"

"I think it's pretty obvious that Chelsea is the best!" Jasper said

"No way Liverpool all the way guys"

"Em where is Liverpool coming....oh that's right 5th!" Edward said sarcastically

"So we had some bad games"

Then Manchester scored a goal and Edward got up and yelled in their faces.

"WOOO!! That's right girls" I've never seen him like this before and I liked it.

"Whatever so it's 1 – 0 there's still more time!" Jasper said pointing to the TV

"Want to make a bet?"

"Ok, $20 Man U win"

"Done and $20 Chelsea win, Can't wait to see you lose Eddie" Jasper said over confident

"I reckon Man U is going to lose and Edwards going to cry like Alice when her clothes get wet" Emmett laughed so hard and Jasper glared at him.

"Shut up Em!" Jasper said punching him in the shoulder. Alice smiled knowing that Jasper would always back her up

"And no I will not cry" Edward said crossing his arms. I think he got that from me

"Jazz you're so whipped and Edward you just acted like Bella" yep he did.

"Whatever" Edward said lying down on the longer lounge using his arms to support his head so he could still see the television

"Sometimes I wonder how Rosalie stands you" Jasper said rolling his eyes

"Hey" Emmett said

"Where are the girls anyways" Edward asked

"Dunno probably putting on makeup you know how long it takes" Jasper said

"Probably, sometimes I wonder what I'd look like as a girl"

"You'd be a very pretty one Emily" Edward said laughing while Jasper was deep in thought.

"I reckon we all would be" He said "Emily, Elise and Jasmine"

"Woo Girl power" Emmett said and they all put their hands in like a team would before a game.

"1....2...3...Girl Power" They all said at the same time "We are so weird" Edward said

Then Rosalie cleared her throat. And all their heads turned towards us and every single one of their faces was red.

"H-How long were you s-standing there?" Edward said looking down

"Ever since Emmett said Manchester United suck" I said laughing

"Great I've got a girl for a boyfriend" Rosalie said laughing "I think we all do" Alice said

"Oh c'mon babe we were only joking" Emmett said

"I know" she sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her

We all did the same.

"Now we are all couples" Alice said giggling "And thanks for standing up for me Jazz"

"Sure, why wouldn't I" he said and Alice kissed him

I looked up at Edward whose green eyes found mine immediately. How did I get so lucky? He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. He was so happy that I accidentally told and so am I.

Then Alice whispered something in jaspers ear and he nodded. She then grabbed his hand and pulled Jasper with her into her room.

"Tell me who wins...wait let me rephrase that, Bella tell me who wins" Jasper said and I nodded

"Sure Jazz"

"See ya Jasmine" Edward said laughing

"See ya Emily and Elise"

Then there was a knock at the door.

*******

**SORRY FOR CLIFFY!**

**AND THERE IS A MASSIVE TWIST COMING I THOUGHT OF IT WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS CHAP .... SO KEEP READING FOR IT**

**HOPE YOU LIKED**


	16. Caught

**I am so sorry this took so long, I have been extremely busy lately.**

**here is the next chapter hope you like it, I dont think you will be impressed with Tanya in this one.**

* * *

BPOV

Edward walked to the door and opened it. We all waited with anticipation to see who it was. Then Caitlin walked into the room.

"Hi Guys, I've just come to hand you your next challenge!" She handed Edward the blue envelope and smiled.

"This one's a fun one!" she waved goodbye to all of us and headed out the door.

Edward walked over to us and sat down next to me. He ripped the top of the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper inside it.

He cleared his throat and began reading.

"_Hello Blue Team, Tomorrow's activity will be a water fight, except with paint! So get dressed to get messy and meet me as usual at the willow tree tomorrow at 3pm. There is a laundry mat located in the main building if you wish to wash any of your clothes. See you tomorrow, From Caitlin"_

"I love water fights" Emmett said

Then Alice got up off the couch and ran into her room, grabbed her clothes and ran out the door without any hesitations. We all laughed as the door shut loudly.

"I'll be back" Edward said kissing my cheek. He got up and walked into his room. I sighed and leant back into the couch watching some mindless TV while Emmett and Jasper bickered as usual.

**EPOV**

I shut the door behind me and went straight to my wardrobe. I knelt down on the floor and pulled out a small velvet bag. I opened it up and pulled out my grandmothers silver bracelet which had a heart dangling from it. She had given my dad and me one to give to the girl we loved, and I really wanted to give this to Bella. She is the most amazing girl I have ever met. I kissed it and put it in my pocket. All of a sudden my pocket felt heavy and my heart started racing 100 miles per hour.

I walked back out of my room and sat down next to Bella. I put my arm around her and she sighed.

"Hey Bella, Umm can we talk in private?" I asked. Her face looked shocked and she nodded nervously.

**BPOV**

"Hey Bella, Umm can we talk in private?" he asked. Did he want to break up with me? I know that line, and usually people say that when they want to break up with you. I nodded nervously and followed him out the door.

He stopped just to the right of the stairs and his right hand was curled as if he was holding something.

"Bella, there is something I want..."

"Eddie" Called a very annoying voice, it was Tanya. Was she ever going to give up!?!?!?!? She smiled at him and turned to look at me.

"Bella" she flicked her hair and looked back at Edward

"So Eddie, I haven't talked to you in ages, what have you been up to babe?"

"Tanya get away from him" I said

"Bella, why don't you just go back inside and leave us alone" she said

"Tanya, please go" Edward said

"What's wrong Eddie bear?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward.

"I'll leave you two alone Eddie Bear" I said imitating her. I then rolled my eyes and walked into the cabin.

**EPOV**

Bella rolled her eyes and walked into the cabin.

"Bella wait!" I called trying to get away from Tanya. She had her hands wrapped around my neck and wasn't letting me get past. Then she looked at my hands and smiled.

"Is this for me?" she said taking it out of my hand. "Aww, you shouldn't have"

"Tanya give that back!" I said trying to reach for it.

"I'll tell you what" she said looking towards my cabin. "I'll give it back for you if you kiss me"

I hesitated for a moment. "No" I said

"Fine, you don't get it back!"

I glared at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I can't believe you!" Bella screamed. I turned around to see her with tears running down her cheek.

"Bella-I..." She shook her head and ran into the house. This was Tanya's plan all along! I knew she would do something like this. I grabbed the bracelet from her and stormed into the cabin after her.

**BPOV (before she saw them kissing)**

"Bella Wait" Edward pleaded from outside. I kept walking but I knew that Edward would never like Tanya and after all he said he loved ME not her. I turned around and walked back out the front only to see Tanya and Edward kissing!

"I can't believe you!" I screamed I could feel the tears running down my cheek as he turned around to face me.

"Bella-I..." He said shocked. I shook my head and ran into the cabin. Alice got up from the couch and followed me. I slammed the door of my bedroom and collapsed on my bed crying.

How could I be so stupid?

* * *

**So what did u think?!?! please review and tell me what you thought or want to happen :)**

**thanks heaps!!!!!!!**


	17. Please, Bella

Alice followed me into my room and shut the door behind us.

"Bella what happened?" Alice asked

"He...Ed...Kiss...Tan-ya" I sobbed. I could barely talk and Alice was shaking her head

"Bella that's impossible, he couldn't have possibly..."

"I saw them" I said interrupting her

"Bella, I'll be back" she said before storming out of the room.

APOV

How could he? He told me he loved her and that Tanya was the most annoying person in the universe! There has to be an explanation.

I shut the door and saw Edward being surrounded by Em and Jazz.

"Edward, what did you do? You told me that you loved her and no one else?!"

"I do, please listen to what happened" he begged

"You have 2 minutes" Emmett said

"I got Bella something and I took her outside to give it to her in private but Tanya came and then Bella went inside and then Tanya took it then I asked for it back but she said she would only give it back if I kissed her, so I did and then Bella walked out and saw us. It was Tanya, she planned this!" He looked as if he was about to cry and Edward never cries.

"Edward, what you did was completely idiotic but it was all a misunderstanding, so we're going to help you get her back"

He smiled and nodded

"Thanks guys"

BPOV

I wiped my eyes; re did my hair and walked out of the room. They were all sitting watching TV and I went to sit next to Rose who was sitting on the couch furthest away from Edward. I could feel his eyes on me as I sat down.

I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out of my pocket.

_Bella, please just listen to what I have to say, that's all I ask._

_Meet me at our spot at 1:00pm_

_Please_

_Edward x_

I closed my phone and looked at the TV

"Who was that?" Alice asked

"No one" I said

I looked at Edward who looked devastated.

"I'm going for a walk" he said

Alice sighed and put her head on Jaspers shoulder.

I looked at the clock on my phone and saw it was 12:30pm. I need to make a decision.

***

EPOV

It was 1:00pm and I was sitting with my head on my knees at our spot.

I played with the bracelet in my hands while I waited to see if she would come.

I heard a twig break and I turned to see Bella walking towards me.

"Hi" I said

"Hi" she replied not looking at me

"Bella, I'm sorry, but it was not what it looked like"

"What else could you have been doing? Talking with your lips?" she said angrily

"Bella just hear me out please"

"I'm listening" she said

"Bella, I took you outside to give you something very special to me but then Tanya came and then you walked inside leaving me alone with her and then Tanya took it from me and I asked for it back but she said she would only give it back if I kissed her, so I did and then you walked out and saw us. It was all Tanya, she planned this!"

Bella was looking at me now but her face was still unreadable.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, when I said I loved you I meant it, when I kissed you I loved it and I'm with you I'm the happiest man alive"

Bella looked as if she was about to cry. I walked closer to her but she didn't move.

I opened my palm and showed her the bracelet.

"This is what I wanted to give you, It was my grandmothers and she told me to give it to the one I loved. Bella you're the one"

Then she started crying.


	18. Lots and Lots of Paint!

**Hey, this is going to be a long chapter because so many people requested long ones! So this is for you guys! Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm really glad you love my story and I hope I don't disappoint you.**

**BPOV**

He thought I was the one? Me the plain brunette that always thought she was nothing special? I should have known Tanya was in on this.

Edward walked over to me and put his arms around me pulling me into his chest.

"Bella, do you forgive me?" he asked. I pulled away from him and turned to face him.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I should have known that she set this up"

Edward smiled and wiped away my tears. Edward always made me feel loved and special.

**EPOV**

She smiled at me and I opened my palm which had the bracelet. She looked at it and then back at me.

"Edward, I can't possibly..."

"Yes you can" I interrupted

She hesitated before letting me place the bracelet around her wrist.

"Are you sure" she asked

"I've never been so sure in my life" She blushed the deepest red that I have even seen on her and I laughed.

I looked at my clock and jumped up.

"We have to go get ready for the challenge" I held out my hand and she took it. She wiped off the last of her tears and we walked back to the cabin.

***

I took of Edwards's bracelet as I did not want to ruin it and headed out the door. Everyone had gone except Edward who offered to wait for me. Do I have the best boyfriend in the world or what?

We ran down to the willow tree where Caitlin was standing. When we arrived she instructed us to follow her though the bush to a small clearing which was covered in hay and had lots of walls and objects scattered around. There was paint everywhere from the previous camps and it looked awesome.

"Ok the rules are very simple; each team will have a base. You have to attack each other with the paint bombs you have in your bases. If you get hit you must come and sit next to me on the grass. You are allowed to raid other bases and move out of your bases to hide behind objects in order to get closer to the other bases" She handed us our gear and got allocated us a base.

The base was made of tires and hard cardboard. There were 4 buckets of paint balloons and a massive bucket of blue paint. We hid behind our base and each got a paint balloon.

"Ready...Set...Paint!" Caitlin said. She blew her whistle before bolting out of the paint area.

We started chucking paint bombs at all the other teams that tried to run across to an object.

"Jenkins, Smith, Graham...Out" Caitlin said. The three boys walked out and sat down on the green grass.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward ran out behind a wall. Then they disappeared around the wall. You know what? I'm going to use this precious opportunity. I ran out of the base and headed towards the green team's base. I was about a metre away and was shocked that I got this close. I could hear them gossiping and I could see Mike, Tyler and Ben hanging around the yellow teams base. I sneaked up to the base and looked down into the base. They were sitting against the wall talking.

"Hey Tanya" I said

She looked up and I chucked the paint ball at her.

"Ahhhhh" she squealed, and I reached for my other paint bombs and hit her two followers.

"Tanya, Lauren and Jessica...Out" Caitlin said. They squealed and started wiping it off themselves.

"Oh and Tanya, thanks for almost splitting me and Edward up, such a shame your plan didn't work" She glared at me and stormed off. I laughed and ducked behind a pile of hay only to see Tanya being hit with a purple paint bomb right in the cheek.

"Uhh" she screamed. I looked over to where the bomb came from and saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper cracking up laughing. Edward looked at me and smiled whilst nodding his head.

I ran back to base, hiding behind objects along the way. I ducked down and looked through the holes in the tires. There were only about 12 people left. Alice and Rose had been eliminated along with Emmett who ran straight into a base and was attacked by thousands of balloons.

"Jasper... Mike... Sam... Lilly...Carly...Kira...Tom, Mitchell out" Caitlin said. Jasper? No!

"Ok guys, now there are only 5 of you left. Now everyone is on their own and will have the chance to go to a base and stock up on bombs." I ran to purple and Edward ran to green. She blew her whistle and I slowly moved out of the base behind a pile of hay.

"Ben and Mike out"

I chucked a bomb at Sally and she groaned.

"Dammit" she said chucking the bomb on the ground

"Sally out!"

"There are two of you left" Caitlin called

Crap, that means I have to hit....EDWARD?!

**EPOV**

"There are two of you left"

Wait, where's Bella? Oh no...

**BPOV**

Bring It on Eddie.

I walked over to another base and peeped through. Edward was coming this way. He was hiding behind a pile of hay with a bomb in his hand. He peeped out and then ran towards the base I was in. CRAP!!! I looked around for bombs but there were none left! I looked in the bucked and saw it was full of purple paint. Perfect.

I picked it up and waited for Edward to run into the base.

**EPOV**

There was no sight of Bella. Where is she?

I needed to get closer to the hay stack she was behind. I looked to my right and saw the purple base, perfect, I'll get some more bombs and then I'll move closer.

I started running quickly and quietly towards the purple base. I ran behind it and peeked out of the base.

"Hello Edward" It was Bella. I turned in the direction it came from only to see a huge bucket of purple paint coming for my face. I shut my eyes and felt it all over my face. It was cold and very gooey.

"Edward...out!" Caitlin called

"And we have a winner......Bella!"

Everyone cheered and I wiped the paint of my face. Bella was laughing and I couldn't help laughing with her.

"Well played Bella, Well played" I said

"Why thank you" she said

"But, I feel that I need to give you something in return" I said tightening the grip on the bomb behind my back.

She looked confused until I brought out the bomb. She saw it and started running away. I chased after her and soon caught up to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek before placing the blue paint bomb onto her head. The paint trickled down her hair and face. She turned around to face me and placed her lips to mine. She pulled away and wiped some of the paint of her hair and onto my face.

***

**BPOV**

The blue paint was surprisingly easy to get out of my hair. I put on bracelet and my pyjamas and headed back out into the living room. I sat down next to Edward and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"That was the best challenge" Emmett said

We all agreed and Rosalie and Alice brought over some chocolate Ice cream.

"Yummy" I said grabbing a bowl and spoon.

Then there was a knock on the door. I got up and walked over to the door. It was a tall man which I had never seen before.

"Hey guys, I'm Chris the cabin inspector just have to check you cabin and rate it out of 10" He walked in and I shut the door. Thank god that our room was tidy, the boys on the other hand ... not so good.

He inspected the kitchen first, then the living room and then our room. He seemed pretty impressed that we have kept it this clean. He kept writing down things on his clip board as we went through each room.

When we finished with our room we started walking towards the boy's room. He opened the door and stepped inside.

Their room wasn't as bad as it had once been.

The inspector walked over and picked up a small teddy bear from Emmett's area. He looked at Emmett strangely and Emmett looked at the teddy.

"That's Rosalie's" He said

"That's not mine" Rosalie said confused

"Rosie....just play along...." he whispered.

Everyone laughed and Chris put it back down.

He started to walk over to the bathroom but stopped when he saw a copy of the notebook on Emmett's bedside table.

"I'm a deep guy ok" he said "are you here to go through and ask questions about my stuff or inspect our cabin jeez?" he said

Everyone started laughing and Chris inspected the bathroom.

When he was done he gave us the sheet with our mark out of 10 and went on to the next cabin. Turned out that we got and 8/10, which is so much better than what we thought we were going to do.

We decided to go to sleep not long after Chris left. I was extremely tired from today's challenge. I said goodnight to Edward and all the others and got into bed.

Everything in my life was now back on track, I was happy, Tanya got what she deserved and I had the best boyfriend ever.

**What did you think? Like it long? ****I hope you liked it and I will update it faster.**

**I didn't have time to read through it again so sorry if there are grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review and let me know what you thought. Your opinion matters most.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**LOZZA XXX**


	19. Theme parks and Go Karts

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG AGAIN, I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY THESE HOLS. HERE'S ANOTHER LONG CHAP ... ENJOY**

BPOV

I quickly had a shower after Alice barged in and woke me up by repeatedly hitting me in the head with her pillow. After the shower I got changed and put on my bracelet as per usual before heading out the door. Everyone was sitting on the couch watching TV. I walked over and sat down on the couch next to Edward. He put his arm around me and smiled.

"Good Morning" He said

"Morning, so what are our plans for this fine once in a lifetime sunny day?" I asked laughing

"Well, Caitlin just came around and told us that there is a theme park about an hour away and that there will be a bus taking anyone who wants to go at 10 Am" Emmett said

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:50am.

"Now everyone's ready, let's go" He said jumping up.

We walked out the door and towards the bus bay. When we got on the bus it was packed, it seemed everyone wanted to go. When we got off the bus we looked around, the fair was amazing! There were huge roller coasters, games, tall men on stilts with helium balloons and big inflatable obstacle jumping castles. This was probably by far the best fair I have ever been too.

We split up into twos and roamed around the theme park.

Edward and I decided to go on the "Demon" Roller coaster. I absolutely loved rides and I never got scared on them at all. There weren't many people at the fair and the lines went very quickly. Soon Edward and I were at the front of the line. We got seats in the middle of the roller coaster and the man running the came around and buckled us in. When everyone was in he walked back to his post, did the usual, keep feet and hands inside the cart at all times speech and then pulled the leaver. Then we zoomed out of the cave and up a huge hill.

***

When we got off the ride Edward and I stumbled a bit, along with all the other people on the ride.

"That was so much fun" Edward said

"It went so fast" I said

"What's next?" he asked me

"Hmm..."

***

EmPOV

Rose and I walked past all the games but stopped when I saw the popular carnival game where you use the hammer to hit it to try and make the bell ring, yeah well... I just might happen to be a pro!!!!

I walked up the man in the funny outfit and grabbed the hammer. I hit the plate as hard as I could and heard the bell ding.

"That's right" I said putting my hands in the air. Rosalie laughed and the guy handed me over a massive stuffed bear. I smiled and handed it to Rose.

"For you" I said

"Really?" she said

"Yeah and now whenever you look at it you will think, my boyfriend is so strong and handsome" I said laughing. She punched me in the arm lightly before kissing me on the cheek.

"Thanks, Em" she smiled and intertwined our hands.

***

APOV

Jasper and I walked over to the giant drop. It was really high, well high to me. We waited in line for a while, but when we were at the front of the line, I had a sudden urge to just run away. We took our seats and the staff walked around and buckled us in. Then she pulled the leaver and we slowly made our way up to the very top. You could see the whole park from up here, it was massive.

When we reached the top I grabbed Jaspers hand tightly and squeezed it. Then there was a cloud of smoke and someone was talking through the speakers.

"3...2...1"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone screamed as we dropped from the top straight down to the bottom.

When the lady unbuckled us I got out of the seat and walked down the ramp with EXIT written along the top. My hands were shaking and Jasper was laughing. Typical, sometimes I swear guys have no fears. As we walked through the typical gift shop I looked at the screens above the register. There was a photo of our row of people going down. My face looked completely terrified along with everyone else on the ride, apart from Jasper who looked like he was having the time of his life.

We got the photo as a memory and walked out of the gift shop.

***

BPOV

We met everyone at the dodgem cars at 4pm. We all got into a car and waited for the man to pull the leaver, when he did the cars roared to life and I pressed down on the accelerator. I turned the wheel and headed for Emmett. I bashed him into the wall and he looked shocked.

"Bellsss Nooo!" He said pouting. I laughed and he frowned.

"It's always the quiet ones" He said shaking his head.

I turned around and bashed into Jasper who rebounded into Alice who hit Edward who hit Rosalie.

"What a fluke" I said laughing

They all glared and me and started driving into me all at once. My car moved in different directions as they all hit me. When I landed in the wall they stopped and let me go. I felt really dizzy and tired now. I laughed and reversed away from the wall. When I was free I rammed into Edward and Reversed into Alice. I poked my tongue out at them and headed for Rosalie who had just bumped into Jasper. Then out of nowhere I was bumped into the wall by Emmett.

"Paybacks a bitch" He said laughing. I glared at him and the buzzer went off stopping all of the cars. I got out of my car and hit Emmett on the arm.

Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me.

EPOV

Bella and I went on heaps of rides, the giant drop possibly being the best by far! We got pictures from all the rides we went on and had many stuffed animals from all the prizes we won.

Today was a completely awesome day. We were on the bus and on our way back to the camp. Bella was leaning on my shoulder. Suddenly droplets of rain appeared on the window and I groaned.

"Dam, it's raining again Bella" I said. When she didn't reply I looked down at her to see her eyes shut. She had fallen asleep. I laughed quietly and looked out the window.

When we got back to the camp Bella was still asleep.

"Bella, wake up were back" she groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"I fell asleep?" she asked looking around the bus.

"Yep, and it's raining too" She sighed and we got off the bus. We ran back to the cabin and had our showers. We all said goodnight and went to bed.

***

I woke up to a nice sunny day. I put on my clothes and walked out into the small living room. Alice, Bella and Rosalie were already up and dressed eating cereal. I walking into the kitchen after saying good morning and grabbed some cereal for myself. Shortly after I sat down Emmett and Jasper came out and sat down with us.

"Ok, now that everyone's up, we have our next challenge" Alice said holding up a blue envelope. She opened the envelope and pulled out the pale paper.

"_Good Morning Blue Team, Today's challenge is a fun one. Meet at the willow tree at 12 to get your items for the challenge. See you then Caitlin" _

"Items..." Emmett said confused

"I don't know" Rose said

"Well... while we have some time why don't we go swimming?" Alice asked

We all agreed and headed down to the pool.

***

We got changed into our blue clothes and headed down to the willow tree. There were large coloured boxes next to her with wooden planks and wheels inside them.

"Hey guys, Today's challenge will be a go kart race. I will give you each your coloured box which contains items in which you need to construct a go kart. You can make your go kart anything you want. There is paint in each for you to pain it, but the main colour of your kart must be your team colour. You will have an hour to make your go kart and will bring it back here at 1:00pm. You must pick one person from your team that will be participating in the race"

There were murmurs and whispers of everyone trying to organise their team.

"So grab your coloured box and get back to your cabins. Your time starts now! Good luck" We grabbed our box and headed back to our cabin. We put the box on the floor and moved all the furniture and tables out of the way to make room.

"Ok who wants to drive it?" Bella said

"I vote Emmett" I said

"I second that" Rosalie said

"Does everyone agree that Emmett should ride it?" Everyone nodded and Emmett beamed.

"Let's do this" he yelled picking out the wood from the box.

We took out the base and put on the wheels. Rosalie and Bella were untangling the string, Alice was looking at all the paints and thinking of an awesome design, Jasper was building the seat and Em and I were building the go kart. We built the body of the go kart big enough for Emmett to fit it and attached it to the base of the kart. Jasper then added the chair and Rosalie pulled the string through. We tested out the steering and sturdiness by going down the small hill out the front of the cabin.

"It works" Alice said

"Nice job guys now let's paint it" Bella said

We took it back into the cabin and Alice had already got a design. We all painted the go kart sky blue and then put it in front of a fan to help dry it faster. Luckily the paint was a fast drying one. When it was mostly dry we began painting flames and our initials onto the go kart. It looked awesome thanks to Alice's awesome painting skills. We put it in front of the fan to dry and sat on the couch talking until it was ready.

I looked at the clock which read 12:56, we had to leave.

"Guys, it's time to go" I said getting off the couch. Everyone got up and helped carry our kart. When we got to the willow tree we placed our kart on the ground. Everyone's looked great except from Tanya's who was just plain pink with some love hearts. I feel so sorry for Ben, Mike and Tyler.

"Ok guys, the rules are simple; one person from your team will ride the kart. When I say go you can ride down the hill right down to the bottom. The winners will get 2 points and pizza for dinner tonight"

Everyone cheered including me. I haven't had pizza in ages and now all of a sudden I was craving it. Caitlin led us to a massive hill at the top there was a white line painted on the grass and at the bottom were two large black and white chequered flags.

Emmett got into the go kart and put on his helmet. Jazz and I pushed him to the white line like the other teams and walked back over to our group.

"Ready...Set...GO!" Caitlin blew her whistle and everyone was off.

EmPOV

I leaned forward and pulled the strings. Everyone was in line with me until Mike broke away. I shook my head and leaned in to try and make the kart go faster. I was gaining speed and soon enough it was just Mike, Sam, Riley and I. A couple of people's karts had fallen apart and other people had crashed.

The finish line was getting closer and closer and we were all still tied. Then out of nowhere Riley pulled too hard on the left string and drove off the course and into a bush. I laughed and focused back onto the race. The finish line was right there and it was still really close.

"Nooo" I heard Riley yell in frustration. I looked back and saw that one of his wheels had come off. Now it was just me and Mike.

We were racing fast down the hill and soon enough the finish line was right in front of us. Soon enough we crossed the finish line at the exact same time.

Everyone cheered and I got out of the kart.

"Good Race Mike" I said shaking his hand. I looked back and saw everyone running down the hill. We were tackled by our teams and Caitlin blew her whistle.

"Well, I'm going to have to call it a tie" She said

Mike and I looked and each other and shrugged.

"So it looks like the blue team and purple team will be eating pizza tonight. Meet in the main hall at 5:30pm for your dinner"

***

BPOV

We walked up the path and into the hall. There was a large table with a few boxes of pizza in the middle. Mike, Ben and Tyler were already there along with Tanya, Jessica and Lauren. Tanya glared at me and I rolled my eyes. Edward was still holding my hand and when he saw Tanya his grip tightened.

"Hey Bells come sit over here" Mike said patting the seat next to him. I smiled and walked over to him. I sat down and Edward sat next to me. I took two slices of meat lovers and placed them on my plate. Caitlin took a piece of pizza before saying that she needed to go and organise tomorrow. When she left we all finished eating our pizzas and headed back to our cabins. Tanya was glaring at me and Edward the whole way back and it was getting really annoying.

When we got inside we got changed into our pyjamas and got ready to play a game of truth or dare...

**WHATCHA THINK???? WELL REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW... **

**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEWED JUST FRIENDS IN 2009!!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!! XX **


	20. Maze

**HERES THE NEXT CHAP! ... HOPE YOU LIKEE**

**BPOV**

We all sat in a circle and Emmett grabbed a glass bottle for us to use. He placed it on the floor and spun it. It landed on Edward.

"Ahh... Eddie boy" Edward looked worried.

"Truth or dare?" he asked

"Truth"

"Aww why" Emmett whined

"Because your dares always end badly"

"No they don't...much...ok so they do but still" Emmett said laughing

"Ok Edward ... What is your most embarrassing story?"

Edward rolled his eyes and blushed.

"Well, when I was 12 I was at the local pool with my family and there were diving boards. I went on to the highest one and jumped in. When I hit the water my pants fell off and drifted over to where an old lady was swimming. When she saw them she lifted them up into the air and asked who's they were. Then a little girl saw me and screamed causing everyone to look at me and start laughing. I quickly took my pants put them on and ran over to my parents. Whenever someone walked past me they would laugh at me or whisper to the person next to them"

Everyone including myself was cracking up laughing and Edward was looking away blushing.

"Oh Edward, that is rich" Emmett said

"I really wish I didn't tell you" he said

Edward spun the bottle and it landed on Jasper

"Truth or Dare?" he asked

"Dare" he said

"Ok...I dare you to put two cups of ice down your pants, into your underwear"

"What! That is going to be torture"

"A dare is a dare Jazzy" He said

Everyone laughed and Edward grabbed the ice.

Jasper took a deep breath before chucking the ice down his pants.

"Ahh" he screamed as he jumped around the cabin. He bumped into walls with his hands on his crutch. We all laughed as he continued yelling and jumping. When the ice had completely melted he came to sit back down with a puddle of water on his pants that made him look like he had an accident. That gives me an idea.

"I got a good one can I spin" Jasper nodded and went to go get changed. It landed on Emmett. Perfect!!

"Truth or dare Em?" I asked

"DARE BABY" he said

"Ok, I dare you to put water on your pants over your crutch to make it looked like you had an accident. Then go over to Caitlin's cabin and tell her you have had an accident"

"That's evil Bella; I never knew you had it in ya!" I smiled triumphantly as he walked over to the tap and splashed himself with water. He then opened the door and ran over to Caitlin's cabin. The rest of us hid in the bushes.

He knocked on the door and looked embarrassed. Caitlin opened the door and looked shocked.

"Emmett what's wrong" she asked

"I ... had a little ... accident" He said looking down at his pants

"Oh...I ... uh...see" she said

We all cracked up in the bushes.

"Please don't tell anyone" he said looking away

"I won't but maybe you should change your pants"

"Emmett? Is that you?" All our heads turned to see Ben standing there with his eyes wide open.

"Oh... umm hi Ben" Emmett said embarrassed

"Did you have a little accident?" he said laughing.

"Hey Ben, wait up!" Mike called "What are you...Oh...Hi Em" he said looking at his wet pants

"Oh God" Emmett said running his hands through his hair

"Poor Emmy" Rose said

"I see you had quite a scare or something..."

"Ok you know what I'm going to go now, thanks Caitlin" and with that he bolted off towards the cabin. When Mike, Ben and Caitlin were gone we ran out of the bushes and into the cabin. Emmett was wearing a new pair of pants and was sitting on the floor leaning against the couch.

"I hate you guys" he said. We all laughed and sat down in a circle. Emmett then spun the bottle and it landed on Alice.

"Truth or dare" he said

"Dare" she said

"Ok, I dare you to.....change swap clothes with Bella for 3 days"

"What" Alice and I said at the same time.

"Yep!" he said. Alice rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Fine" we both said. Great 3 days of high heels and lots of pink clothing.

Alice grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Rosalie.

"Truth or dare"

"Hmm...I might go truth for a change" she said

"Ok... what is the worst thing you've ever done?" she asked

"I really wanted to drive my dad's new mustang, but he wouldn't let me, so I took it out when he was on a business trip and I crashed it. When my dad came home he had a fit and I had to get a job to pay my dad back every cent. I was grounded for a year"

"Ouch" I said "That must have sucked!"

"It did" she said

"But it was hilarious" Jasper said. Rosalie glared at him and which only made him laugh more.

Rosalie spun the bottle and it landed on me.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked

"Truth" I said

"Ok... What is the clumsiest thing you have ever done?" Crap! This is going to be embarrassing.

"Well, I was in a toy shop, shopping for my baby cousin. I tripped over the wheels of a kid's pram and fell into a self which knocked down another shelf which knocked down two more shelves. They banned me for 2 months telling me I was a hazard and that they don't have enough stock to replace everything"

Everyone was laughing including me.

3 movies, 2 packets of popcorn and 3 pillow fights later and we were all exhausted.

"Guys its 2 am we better get to bed" Everyone agreed and went to bed.

***

I woke up the next day to the smell of pancakes. I smiled and got out of bed. I walked over to Alice's wardrobe and put on a pair of denim skinnies, a light blue singlet and some black flats. I tied my hair up and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I walked out of the room to see Alice in a pair of my shorts, a blue tee and thongs. Right now I really envied her. I sat down at the table next to her and Rose put some pancakes on my plate.

"Nice Bella" she said. I rolled my eyes and started eating my pancakes.

"Where's Edward?" I asked

"He's still asleep, will you go and wake him up, and I've just finished cooking his breakfast" Rose said

I nodded and walked into his room. He was lying on his side facing away from me. I walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Rise and shine Eddie boy" I said laughing

He groaned and pulled me on the bed next to him. I laughed and he started tickling me.

"Ed...Stop...No...Please...I'm Tickle...Stop" He finally stopped and I was out of breath. I hit him on the arm and he laughed. He walked over to his closet and I got off the bed. I walked out of his room allowing him to get changed. I sat on the chair and started eating my pancakes.

There was a knock on the door and Emmett went to get it.

"Oh...Hello Emmett, how are you this morning" she asked awkwardly

"Good" he said. There was a moments silence before Caitlin shook her head.

"Umm... Here is your next challenge" She said handing him the envelope. She waved goodbye then walked over to the next cabin.

"Did I mention I hated you guys?" Emmett said laughing

He opened the envelope and started to read.

"_Morning Blue team, meet at the usual place at 3pm for your next challenge"_

***

We walked down to the willow tree and waited for the last couple of teams to arrive. When they did Caitlin led us to a large maze. It was made with tall pieces of wood that you couldn't see over. There was a long flight of stairs leading up to a big platform that over looked the maze.

"Ok guys the main idea of today's challenge will be to guide your team mate through the maze and out to the finish line. Only two people can participate so pick two people that you know will communicate well"

Everyone began whispering and our team formed a group huddle.

"Ok I vote for Edward and Bella" Rosalie said

"I second that" Alice and Jasper said

"What...why?" I asked

"Because, Emmett would probably lead one of us the wrong way, Alice would get distracted, Jasper probably couldn't be bothered and I don't want to be led into a wall" Rosalie said

"Fine, we'll do it" Edward said

A few minutes passed before Caitlin blew her whistle. A tall man with brown hair was standing next to her with a box of blindfolds.

"I hope you're all organised. Now would the person who is doing the maze please come up and grab an ear and microphone thingy" she said not sure of what to call it.

"Do you want to do it or will I?" Edward asked

"Umm...You can do it" I replied

"Ok" he said. He walked up grabbed an ear piece and stood next to me again.

"Ok, would the people who are doing the maze please follow John and would the people who are guiding them please follow me" she said.

Edward walked towards John and I walked towards Caitlin. She led us up the long stair case and when we reached the top she told us to gather around. She placed a small box on the ground in front of her and opened it up. Inside were a bunch of black walkie talkies.

"Ok, so you guys will be leading your team mates out of that maze with these walkie talkies. So come over here and grab yourselves a walkie talkie" she said. When we all had one she tuned it to match our team mate and got us to do a test.

"Edward you there" I said into the walkie talkie

"Yep" he said

"Ok, good it works"

"I can't see a thing, it's actually pretty nerve racking" he said laughing.

"Don't worry Edward I'll have you out of here in no time" I said

"Um... Bella, I have just one request" he said

"Yeah..." I pushed

"Try to get me out of here without causing me to hit a wall or injure myself" he said laughing

"I'll try my hardest" I said laughing.

John gave us a wave once he put everyone into their starting positions and Caitlin blew her whistle to indicate the start of the game.

"Ok Edward move forward until I say stop" I said. He walked slowly forward and was slowly approaching a wall.

"Ok....STOP!" I said. He stopped and felt around for the wall.

"Where to now?" he asked

"Go to your....RIGHT" I said. He walked to the right and started walking.

"And...Stop... now turn Right" he turned left and bumped into the wall

"No Edward that would be your left"

"Owww" he said

"Ok so turn to your RIGHT...not left" I said. He laughed and turned the right way,

"Ok keep walking straight until I tell you to" He laughed and started walking

When he approached another turn I told him to stop and turn left. He continued down the track and was fast approaching the exit.

"Ok Edward you're nearly there. Turn left and just keep walking; it's a really long one"

"Ok" he said. He walked faster down this one.

"Ok Stop!" I said "Now...Turn right and keep going until I say stop" he nodded and walked until I said stop. I led him down three more turns until he was one turn away from the end

"Ok go left" I said. He turned the corner and continued walking until I told him too.

"Ok Edward turn right now and you're done!" I said

"Yes!" He said. He turned too early and hit the wall.

"Owww" he said

"Jeez Edward" I said laughing

He laughed and then walked out of the exit.

"Ok you're done" I said "Take off your blindfold" He took it off and looked around before he was tackled by the rest of the team.

"Woo Edward you came second" I heard Emmett say through Edward's microphone.

"Second. Very nice" I said.

***

When we finished the maze we went back to the cabin and got changed into our swimmers. We were all going to go for a night swim.

**THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT.**

**XO**


	21. 2 Challenges

**HEYYY IM BACK! SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I WAS ON HOLS IN FIJII AND I COULDN'T UPDATE! BUT I AM BACK AND I WILL BE UPDATING (HOPEFULLY) EVERY WEEKEND FROM NOW ON SO CHECK OUT MY STORY EACH WEEK!**

**LOVE**

**LOZZA XO**

--------

The next day we got up and did our daily routines. Caitlin called us to the rec room for a meeting. We all got changed and headed down there after breakfast. We sat in a group on the floor and waited for the last few groups to come in.

When everyone was here Caitlin grabbed the microphone off Sam and got onto the small stage.

"Hello guys, welcome. So this week is your very last week and it sure has been a very interesting one" she said looking subtly at Emmett. Jasper nudged Emmett in the side and Emmett glared at him whilst everyone cheered and she smiled.

"Ok, well on Sunday which is your last nite, we have decided to throw you a farewell party. So on Sunday night at 6:00pm meet back in this room and yes there will be pizza for you guys to eat along with drinks etc"

Everyone started whispering and discussing the night.

"So dress up nicely and wear your best clothes. As for today's challenge, meet at the usual place at 3pm and this one is another messy one, so wear your worst clothes"

When Caitlin was finished she said goodbye and told us to go and have fun. We walked out of the hall and Tyler walked with us.

"Keeping em dry Em?" he said smirking

Emmett groaned and blushed

"It was a DARREEEE!" he called after Tyler who was running over to Ben.

Emmett glared at us and we laughed.

"We love you to" Alice said

***

We made our way over to the willow tree at 3pm. Everyone was trying to look in the box Caitlin had which made me curious to see what was inside it.

I leaned over and saw a huge rope. That could only mean one thing... Tug-o-war

I groaned inside as she explained the rules. She split us into two massive teams and we went to the pool. We stood on either side of the pool holding tightly onto the super long rope.

Tanya and her little group were on the other team and weren't even holding the rope.

"Tanya, Jess and Lauren would you please hold the rope, your team needs your help" Caitlin called.

Jess groaned and grabbed the rope.

"Ok on my whistle guys" she said

Everyone held the rope tighter and started leaning back.

Caitlin blew the whistle and everyone started pulling. I was in between Emmett and Jasper and I couldn't see a thing. I could hear the other team, mostly Tanya, screaming and complaining.

I tried looking around Emmett but his muscles are so big, I groaned and decided to just listen to what's happening.

We were constantly pulled forward and backwards, causing me to be pushed around between Jasper and Emmett.

Soon enough there was a loud splash and lots of girls screams. I stepped out of the line to see the other team in the pool wiping the hair away from the eyes.

"And we have a winner" Caitlin said motioning towards us. We all cheered then Emmett picked me up and chucked me over his shoulder.

"Emmett, please no! Put me down!" I screamed hitting his hard back.

"Sorry, no can do Bells" he said

"Edward" I called out but he just laughed

"Sorry Bella" I glared at him and tried to get out of his firm grip.

"Emmett!!!" I screamed as I was chucked into the water. I came up to the surface and wiped my eyes to see Emmett being picked up by Edward, Rose, Alice and Jasper. They counted to three and chucked him into the water in front of me. He made a massive splash and came up to the surface not long after. I pushed him back down and laughed.

"Oi!" he said

"Payback" I said sticking my tongue out. Emmett looked at the others and back at me, he smiled evilly and I nodded. We swam over to the edge of the pool and Edward and jasper offered there hands to us.

I took Edwards and pulled him into the ball. They both yelled in surprise as they hit the water with a splash. Edward came up and grabbed me around the waist. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I guess I deserved that" he said laughing

"Yep!" I said cheerfully as I kissed him lightly on the lips. I jumped off him and walked over to Rose and Alice who were standing at the edge of the pool talking. Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and I grabbed Rose. The tried to get away but were too slow, they squealed and landed in the water.

They started splashing us, which ended up in a massive splash water fight. Soon enough everyone was in the pool and having a great time.

We played a game of pool volleyball and some boys vs. girl games, until the heavens opened and rain started falling from the sky. We quickly grabbed our towels and headed back to the cabins.

We ran inside and had nice hot showers. Afterwards we watched some movies and went into the boy's room.

We sat on their beds and talked for hours about everything and anything. Soon it was 11:00pm and we all decided to go to bed.

***

I woke up the next morning to Edward shaking me.

"Mmmm" I groaned pulling the covers over my head.

"Bells Get up" he said softly

"Whyyyy?" I asked sleepily. I was really tired.

"Because the next challenge is happening in the next hour" he said

He pulled the covers down and I looked at him. Why was he so handsome. I smiled and looked at the clock.

It was 7:30AM!

"Uhh" I said wiping my eyes.

Edward laughed before leaving the room to let me get dressed. He told me to put on really daggy clothes for the challenge.

I grabbed an old pair of shorts and an old tee and headed out the door. Edward was leaning against the door waiting for me, when he saw me he smiled that breathtaking crooked smile and grabbed my hand leading me out the door.

When we got there Caitlin, led us to a lake where there were tonnes of two seater canoes and a box of compasses and maps.

"Ok, this challenge is a very long challenge that is why we asked to come down here so early"

Everyone was yawning and wiping their eyes, looks like everyone stayed up late last night.

"So, when I blow the whistle you will use your compasses to find the first flag. They are fluro orange flags and are very easy to see. There are 8 flags and the winners will receive the usual two points"

"So pick your teams and grab a canoe" she said

"Do you want to go together?" Edward asked

"Of course" I said "let's show the others how it's done" I said

The teams ended up being, Alice and Jazz, Em and Rose and of course Edward and I.

Once everyone had gotten into teams we grabbed a map and compass and got into our canoes.

"Let's go babe" I said laughing

We pushed the canoe into the water and jumped in. Let the race begin.

**Heyyyy! What did you think? Was it good? Well I hope soo...**

**Sorry to leave you with a cliffy again!**


	22. The Romantic

**Heres the next chap! It's a cheesy one but I hope you love it anyways!**

**xx**

**BPOV**

We got into the canoe and started paddling, Luckily Edward was on my team and knew how to steer, me on the other hand, let's just say that I wasn't very good at all. Emmett and Rosalie of course we at the front of the pack followed closely by Mike and Tyler. Edward and I were doing pretty well, I reckon we are coming 7th.

We had finally reached out first checkpoint. We parked our canoe on the beach and ran into the bush.

Edward got out the map and started running his fingers over the page looking for where we needed to go next.

"Ok, we need to go that way" he said pointing north. I nodded and we ran off in the direction he pointed in. Edward ran with me so I didn't look like a loser running by herself while her team mate was 50 km ahead. Edward caught me smiling and looked confused.

"What?" he asked with a curious look

"Thanks"

"For what" he asked

"For running with me and not making me look like a loser" He stopped running and grabbed my arm.

".Not.!" he said looking me in the eyes. I blushed and he started to lean in. Just as he was about to kiss me I ran off leaving him standing there shocked.

"We have a flag to find" I said laughing. He shook his head and ran after me

I found the first flag attached to a piece of string on a tree and pulled it off. We ran back to the canoe and got in, just as we were paddling away another team was pulling in. We followed the canoe in front of us to another beach. They got out of their canoes and ran into the bush.

Edward and I got out of our canoes and compass.

"There going the wrong way" Edward whispered into my ear

"Which is the right way?" I asked

Edward pointed in the opposite direction and pulled my arm. We ran quickly in the opposite direction and heard them debating about which way to go.

We laughed and found the flag in no time. We passed the team on the way back to the canoe and they groaned. Edward and I tried not to laugh as we paddled back out onto the lake.

"My arms are soo sore!" I said groaning

"Mine too, but we have to keep going" he said trying to motivate me

I sighed and continued to paddle.

We found the next 4 flags easily and had only two more to find. We had caught up with everyone else now and were on a roll.

We turned the corner quickly and saw the flags along the beach. I ran out grabbed them and got back into the canoe. We sped off into the water trying to catch up to the others.

We were coming about 5th now with one more flag to find. We over took two more groups and were now coming 3rd. We followed all the other teams into the bush and grabbed the last flag, I tripped AGAIN! But luckily Edward caught me before I fell to the ground. The other teams were getting into their canoes and speeding off to the finish line.

Edward and I got into ours and followed them, the finish line was getting closer and closer and Edward and I were still coming third. We paddled hard but crossed the finish line in third place.

Rose and Em finished first, followed by Mike and Ben, then us. We paddled over to the beach and shook hands with everyone.

We waited an extra 10 minutes before all the other teams finished. I took out my phone and looked at the time, 10 AM, wow that went quick.

When everyone finished the race, we walked back to our cabins to freshen up. We had the rest of the day to do whatever we wanted, which was good.

All the girls and I were in our room having one of our annual gossip sessions when I got a text. I smiled when I saw it was from Edward.

_Bells, do you want to go to our place?_

_**Of course, be there soon**_

"Are you listening Bella?" Alice said

"What…sorry no, what did you say?"

"I said that Mike has a crush on you?" she laughed and I groaned

"How do you know?" I said not believing a word she said

"Because we heard him talking about you to Ben and how beautiful, smart and sweet you are" Alice was standing up on the bed now with her hands over her heart looking up at the ceiling like she was in love.

I laughed and groaned.

"It's true, he was trying to get Emmett to find out more about you and to try and break you and Eddie boy up" Rose said

I laughed and stood up

"Well, its been nice talking to you, but im off now" I said

"What! Where are you going?" they asked

"No where" I said before walking out of the door, past Emmett and Jasper who were screaming at the football players on the screen and out the door.

I walked into the bush and headed towards our spot. I saw Edward standing looking out at the view and I smiled.

"Hey sexy" I said laughing

He turned around and looked behind him and then pointed to himself.

"Who me?" he said shocked

I laughed and walked over to him. He pulled out a rose from behind his back and I blushed.

"A beautiful rose, for a beautiful woman" he said smiling

"You're so cheesy you know that? I love it" I smiled and kissed his cheek. Edward always knew how to make me feel special.

We sat on the ground as usual and talked for hours, I felt so comfortable around Edward, as if I could tell him anything!

"Edward"

"Mmmm" he said

"I love you"

"I love you too" he said kissing my cheek.

***

Soon it was getting dark and we had to leave our little spot. We walked back to the cabin holding hands. Everyone was in the living room playing some sort of car racing game, It was Rose vs Emmett and I think Rose was winning.

Edward walked over and sat next to Emmett talking about the game. I smiled and walked into my room.

I collapsed on my bed looking up at the ceiling with probably the biggest smile on my face. I put the rose on my chest of draws and jumped on my bed, letting out a little squeal. I started dancing around and jumping up and down.

"Bella" Alice asked looking shocked

I fell off the bed and jumped back up. Pretending that, that didn't hurt at all.

"Umm, hi Alice" I said going red faced.

"What were you doing?" She asked curiously

"Umm…I…"

"What's thisss?" she asked in a teasing tone. She grabbed the rose off the chest of draws and shut the door.

"Edward gave it to me" I said sighing

"OMG! Really! That's so romantic" she said squealing

"YEAAAHH!" I heard Rosalie scream

"Rematch" Emmett said

Alice and I walked out to see Rosalie with a huge smile on her face and Emmett clicking the new game button.

We laughed and joined them, sitting next to our boyfriends watching, Emmett and Rosalie battle it out for the title of Gran Turismo Champion.

**WHAT DID U THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! **

**XO**


	23. Puzzles and Mini Games

**BPOV**

I finally got a sleep in for the first time in a couple of days, it was 10 am when I finally got up, I was the last in my room and I yawned. I got out of bed and got changed. I put on my bracelet and headed out, the cabin was empty. I looked on the table where a white sheet of paper was.

I picked it up and read it.

_Bella, _

_Were over in the rec room, be back soon_

_Xx_

I sighed and got out breakfast. I walked over with my cereal and watched TV until they got back.

When they got back we all hung out and watched TV until blue envelope was slid under the door. Alice ran over to the door and grabbed it. She opened it and started reading.

_Good afternoon blue team, today's challenge is a big one! Wear your team colours and meet at the willow tree at 2 pm._

We looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:30pm. We all got changed and went down to the willow tree. When we got there, there were tonnes of piles of huge jigsaw pieces. The pieces were bigger than my head.

"Ok, this challenge is pretty simple, put the pieces together, first one to finish is the winner" Caitlin said

"On your marks, get set, go" she blew her whistle and we started putting the pieces together.

We dug through our pile of jigsaws looking for the corner pieces. When we got those we started working on the outside. We started looking for outside pieces and tried putting them into place. It was very tiring this challenge.

Soon enough we had the whole top of the jigsaw done. Rose and Jasper were working on finding one side while Edward and Alice were doing the other. Emmett and I were working on the bottom.

Soon enough we had the whole outside done. We moved the jigsaw pieces out of the middle and spread them out on the floor.

We couldn't make out the picture yet but it had something to do with water.

I quickly scanned over the pieces on the floor looking for ones that might go with the ones on the outside. Slowly but surely the picture was coming together and it kind of looked like a waterfall, all of the other teams were nearly finished and I knew we had to hurry. We only had a couple more pieces left but were interrupted by another group who had finished first.

"The yellow team wins" Caitlin said. "Finish off your jigsaws and we'll head over to the rec room"

When we finished, we stepped back and looked at our puzzle. It was a waterfall after all and looked really good. When everyone was finished we headed into the rec room.

When we got in there was a massive table of lollies and food.

"Help yourselves guys" Caitlin said and we all digged in.

There was music in the background and some people started dancing.

"What's this for" Mike asked Caitlin

"Just for something to do today, that was a very quick challenge so we decided to give you a small party" she said

"Oh, sweet" he said

I took another mini sausage roll and started eating.

***

The next day we woke up, it was raining. We groaned knowing that today's challenge would be off.

But when we walked out into the living area, there was a blue envelope on the floor.

We opened it up and pulled out the sheet of paper inside.

"_Today's challenges will be small but there will be lots of them, meet in the hall at 3:00pm" _Rose said

"I guess we shall see" I said

***

We all headed down to the hall and saw a lot of novelty items scattered around the gym.

"Today as it is raining, we will be spending the afternoon playing numerous games" she went through each of the games before we started and split us up into different groups, so that we would rotate. We all had score sheets and if we won a game we got a point, the teams with the most points win.

There were about 10 different stations set out in the hall, there was bowling, a pictionary sort of game where you had to draw what the staff person said and your team mates have to guess, a game where you have to chuck a ring and try and get it on little poles, basketball hoops and soccer goals that you had to get the ball into, a three legged relay and lots more mini games.

We started with bowling and had won. I had almost hit the staff member in the head whilst swinging the ball backwards and had gone red faced.

After that we played the drawing game, but lost thanks to Emmett's terrible drawing, we all thought it was a cow, it was supposed to be a monkey.

We won the basketball game thanks to Emmett, Jasper and Edward and won the soccer one thanks to Rosalie. She surprised us all by getting every single one in.

The ring one was the worst; I could not get the ring on any of the little poles and hated it. Everyone laughed at me and I blushed.

So far we had won 5 games and lost 3 which was pretty good, we played a couple more mini games that were kind of like carnival games before we got to my worst night mare the three legged relay.

I tied legs with Alice and groaned.

"I'm sorry Alice" I said in advance

"Don't worry Bella, you'll be fine" she said

I stood behind Edward and Jaz and waited for the race to begin. When it did Rose and Em ran towards Edward and Jaz, when they got there they tagged and ran up and back (because we didn't have enough people) they touched the wall and ran back, we were neck and neck with the other team and I was becoming nervous.

They tagged our hands and we ran, Alice was holding my hand and I was concentrating on not losing my footing. I trip slightly a couple of times and had to keep hold of Alice's shoulder but luckily enough I didn't fall! I smiled and we touched the wall. The staff member blew their whistle and I looked over to see that we had won. I let out a sigh of relief and everyone patted us on the back.

"Thanks for not falling this time Bells" Emmett said laughing

I glared at him playfully and laughed.

After we had finished all the mini games Caitlin gathered us and added up the scores.

Turned out that overall we came third. We hi fived each other and nodded in agreement.

"Good job guys" we all said to each other.

After that we all went back to our cabins, we all decided to play more video games until we had finally had enough and decided to watch a movie. It was a surprisingly tiresome day and in the end, I had fallen asleep in Edward's lap halfway through the movie.

**I hope you liked this chapter even though it wasn't very long and not much had really happened.**

**Please review and thanks so much for reading **

**xo**


	24. A little too jealous?

_**hey guys! sorry for late update! the next chapter will be the last chapter! i hope you like this one and i didnt have time to edit, so if there are any mistakes my apologies.**_

_**Enjoy ! and i hope to get lots and lots of reviews from my favourite people :)**_

_**Ps: thanks to every reviewer who helped me reach and go over the 300 REVIEW MARK! I feel so special haha**_

_**thanks and heres the chapter**_

**BPOV**

I woke up in my bed and looked outside, it was still dark. Edward probably carried me back to bed. I groaned quietly and looked at the clock on my bedside table. It was 1:00am in the morning. I sighed and tried to go back to sleep. When I couldn't and idea popped into my head. I got out of bed, shut the door quietly and went into the boy's room; Edward was sleeping across the bed so I couldn't fit. I tapped Edward on the shoulder and he jumped, he rubbed his eyes and looked up at me.

"Bella" he whispered

"Edward can I sleep with you?" I asked "Not SLEEP with you, you know what I mean" I blushed crazy and thanked the lord that it was probably too dark for him to notice.

He laughed and pulled the covers off and patted the bed. I crawled in and snuggled against his chest.

"Thankyou Edward" I said

"Anytime Bella you know that" he said and I smiled.

"Night" I said

"Good night" he said kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes and as expected, fell right asleep.

**EPOV**

I woke up the next day and saw Emmett snickering at me while grabbing his clothes on the way to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes at him and looked at the clock. 8:40 Am. I sighed and looked down at Bella who was still fast asleep. I looked outside and it was raining once again, typical Forks weather.

Bella stirred and turned her back to me. I wrapped my arm around her and put my head in the crook of her neck.

Jasper was next to wake up and he smiled at us. He walked out of the room in his Pj's and was followed by Emmett.

Bella woke up not long up after and smiled at me.

"Morning Edward and thanks again" she said embarrassed

"No problem, you know you can come in here any time" I said hoping she would.

I then got up and grabbed my clothes while she walked into her room. There were no challenges on today and I was happy, I just wanted to hang out with the guys, oh and the girls.

**BPOV**

We were eating breakfast when Mike, Ben and Tyler walked in.

"Hey guys" they all said as they walked in. Ben and Tyler went to the guys while Mike came over to me.

"Hey Bells, so apparently we get to go to the shops today" he said smiling

"Awesome" I said trying to eat my breakfast

**EPOV**

Mike walked over to Bella and sat next to her. They started talking and it was so obvious that mikey boy was flirting with her. Man that kid must have some balls. I glared at him and finished eating my breakfast.

"What's up bro?" Emmett said blocking my view of Newton.

"Watching Mike flirt with Bella" I said taking another bite of cereal

"Ha! Don't worry man, you've got no competition whatsoever" he said

"Humph" I said continuing to eat

"I've never seen you so … jealous" he said and I put my spoon down

"Jealous, I'm not jealous" I denied. I couldn't, could I be? No! Ugh, who am I kidding! Of course I am!

"Uhuh, of course not" he said laughing. He drank some of his juice and smirked at me.

"So what happened last night?" he said wiggling his eyebrows in a strange, freaky way.

I groaned and got up out of my chair. "You freak me out sometimes Emmett" I said walking outside. I sat down and ate my breakfast outside.

We got onto the bus and Bella sat next to me. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Hey" she said

"Hi"

"Why did you eat outside?" she asked

"Emmett" was all I needed to say. She laughed and so did I.

"Hey, all I did was ask was what you kids got up to last night" he said and Bella groaned.

"Now I fully understand" she said pushing Emmett backwards and he fell back onto his seat laughing.

Rosalie was laughing too and I glared playfully at her. Bella still had her head in her hands.

When we got there we walked around for a while and saw a movie. After that we all headed over to the food court to eat.

After we had eaten Mike walked over to us.

"Hey Bells you wanna go check out the book store?" he asked. Funny I never knew he liked to read?

"Um sure" she said

"We'll be back" he said smirking at me. I growled internally and they walked off.

I got up out of my chair and Emmett grabbed my hand.

"Oh no you're not following her" he said "Without me" he winked and got up

"Oh no, no, no, Bella will be devastated if she found out that her own boyfriend didn't trust her" Alice said

"It's him I don't trust, not her" I said and we walked off to find them. We knelt behind a plant outside the bookstore. Bella and Mike were standing there looking at books. They were laughing and I was overly jealous.

We moved from behind the plant and walked into the store; we walked through the isles and crouched down in the isle closest to theirs. Emmett did some awesome ninja roll on the way over to me and I rolled my eyes. He put his hands in the air and crawled over to me.

"You're an idiot" I whispered laughing

"But it was awesome right?" he asked

"Completely awesome" I said and we both nodded and silently hi-fived. We moved a couple of books trying to get a better look.

"So you like Wuthering Heights?" he asked and I snickered

"Yeah, it's only my favourite book" she said nodding

"Me too"

"Really… What is your favourite part?" she asked and Emmett and I laughed silently.

"Oh, you know the part where they…um… kiss, so romantic" Bella laughed and he changed the subject.

"So what's your favourite colour?"

"Green" she said taking out another book

"Why green, don't most girls say pink or purple" she laughed and blushed

"It's the most beautiful eye colour" she said and I smiled. Me! She likes green because of me!

"Doesn't Masen have green eyes?" he asked and Emmett patted my back.

"It's Edward. And yes, he does" she said putting the book back. They moved along and so did we.

"Oh I love Romeo and Juliet" Bella said pulling out the book. Mike picked a random one out and turned it over to read the back, which he never did.

"So what do you like about Edward anyway?"

"Mike, why are you asking me all these questions?" she asked putting Romeo and Juliet back onto the shelf with slight force.

Just hem Emmett leaned in too far on the shelf and it fell down leaving us sprawled out over the top of it.

"Hey is that Edward and Emmett?" I heard Mike ask

"Why yes it is Mike" I heard Bella say. I groaned and so did Emmett.

"Hey!" I said trying to lighten the mood

"You and I need to talk now" Bella said angrily. Shoot.

I got up off the floor and walked with her out of the store. I could hear Emmett and Mike putting the shelf back up and the manager yelling.

"Edward! What are you doing!" she asked

"Um…I was..."

"Spying on me?" she asked "don't you trust me?" she asked

"It's no you I don't trust Bella, it's him" I said

"Edward do you honestly think I wouldn't be able to handle it if something did happen" she asked

"No...I…just...I" I didn't know what to say. She rolled her eyes at me and laughed.

"When I say I love you Edward I mean it! I know how to look out for myself and I'm not going to leave you for anyone" she said pulling my face to hers.

"I know, I know…I just got … jealous" I admitted

"Well don't be, I love you" she said and she kissed me passionately.

When we pulled away I laughed.

"What?" she asked

"You really like the colour green just because it's my eye colour?" I asked. She blushed and hit my arm playfully.

I pulled her into my arms and she laughed.


	25. Cus now were more than friends

**HERE IS MY LAST CHAPTER OF JUST FRIENDS! SORRY IT TOOK SOOO LONG!**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE AND I MEAN EVERYONE WHETHER YOU READ, REVIEWED, FAVOURITED OR ALERTED THIS STORY..THANKYOU SO SO SO SO MUCH! YOU MADE THIS STORY HAPPEN AND CONTINUE!**

**I HOPE I DIDN'T DISAPPOINT YOU WITH THE LAST CHAPTER! :):) THANKS EVERYONE**

**HERE IT IS...**

**EPOV**

We got back on the bus and Mike was fuming. He glared at me behind Bella's back and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Oh, it was on Newton!

I rolled his eyes and turned to Tanya, who just happened to be eyeing me as well. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and tuned back in to Bella and our conversation.

"You know, it just irritates me" she said frowning.

"Yeah" I said looking at the rain fall down the window behind her.

"Were you listening to anything I said?" she asked

"Yeah of course love" I said awkwardly

"Edward" she groaned

"What?" I said

She rolled her eyes and turned around to Alice, starting her conversation/story again.

**BPOV**

When we got back to camp it was 9:00pm, we had stopped of at the ice skating rink as a special treat from the people at camp! When we got inside we half packed our bags and merged rooms. Emmett and Jazz were going into the girl's room and Edward and I went into his room. We had won rock paper scissors.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked

"Umm...watch a movie?" I asked and he nodded in approval. I just wanted to relax and enjoy my last night at camp.

He put on Romeo and Juliet for me and I smiled "My favourite" I said and he nodded.

We climbed onto his bed and I snuggled into his chest as per usual.

**EPOV**

Bella was resting on my chest watching the movie, while I mostly watched her. I looked at the clock and noticed it was nearly 11:00pm. We had been watching movies for hours.

I looked down at Bella and saw she was asleep, movies always did this to her. I smiled and kissed her cheek. Thank god Emmett and Jazz, were sleeping in the girls room tonight so it was just us, I smiled and turned off the TV. I pulled the covers over us and closed my eyes.

I woke up to Bella talking in her sleep, not really a first. She was a common sleep talker, and to be honest I loved it, you found out so much more from her while she's sleep talking.

"Edward" she sighed

"Yes Bella" deciding to play along

"You're amazing" she said rolling over

"Why thankyou, so are you" I smirked and she sighed

"You're so b-beautiful … Oh Edward, no, not now" she giggled and I tried to control my laughter

"Bella" I said and she sighed "Edward I want to sleep, I'm soo tired, ok one more" then she started kissing the air and I laughed silently. This was by far the most entertaining sleep talking she has ever done.

"I love you" she said after 2 minutes of air kissing and finally falling back asleep.

"I love you too" I kissed her lips and she smiled in her sleep.

"Really, no, I couldn't were too young…oh…of course I will" then she started crying while smiling. She rolled over and I laughed.

"Oh Bella" I whispered and she sighed finally stopping.

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning after the most amazing dream. Edward and I were in a beautiful meadow kissing and just being together. I smiled at the thought and looked up to see Edward sprawled out on his half of the bed, still asleep. He looked so peaceful. He was smiling and so did I. I could hear the others up so I went outside to see them.

They were all eating breakfast and talking.

"Hey Bells, where's Eddie boy?" he asked

"Still sleeping" I said

"Ah..." he nodded and continued eating his cereal

About 10 minutes later, Edward walked out rubbing his eyes, he looked adorable.

"Hello my little sleep talker" he said and I groaned.

"What did I say" I asked putting my face in my hands

"Lots" he said laughing

"I wish I could have heard it" Emmett said across the room.

"Shut up Em"

We all made our way back to our cabin after spending a day at the pool to get ready for the dance tonight. Great, dancing can't wait.

Alice pushed me into the bathroom with a dress and shoes and some nice smelling soap. I groaned and got into the shower. I got changed and walked back out. The dress was blue and came down to my knees. It was strapless and flared out just below the bust. Rose walked in after me with the same sort of things.

"Gorgeous" she said and I did a little turn for her. She smiled and pulled me over to a chair.

"Alice where did you get the dress, how did you know we'd need it?"

"I always have a dress" she said winking "Now…." She said getting out her curling wand.

After an hour of this, we were ready. Rose looked stunning in her red dress and Alice looked adorable in her pink and black dress. I put on my death traps (shoes) and stood up. I wobbled and got my balance. I'll be ok, hopefully.

We walked out and saw the boys leaning against the lounge and we coughed, getting their attention.

They turned and were wide eyed.

"Whoa" they all said

We twirled and they smiled. They were all wearing their nice shirts with their jeans. They looked good; Edward looked the best with his spiked/messy hair.

"Ready?" Alice asked. The nodded and we walked over to them.

"Beautiful" Edward said to me and I smiled

"Thankyou handsome" he wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head against his arm.

When we walked into the rec room people were already dancing. Everyone looked fantastic, except Tanya and her gang who looked extremely slutty.

We got some snacks before heading out onto the dance floor. Edward spun me around and I put my focus on not falling over.

"Don't worry, I've got you" he said and I smiled

"I hope so" I said

"Trust me" and of course I did.

We danced all night and ate lots and lots of food. I was soo full! It was such a good night; I danced with almost everyone, including Mike which Edward hated.

"Ok everyone its time to announce the winners of the challenges" Caitlin announced

Everyone turned to her and applauded. She opened up a piece of paper and and smiled. "The winners of the camp challenges are... THE BLUE TEAM!"

She handed each of us a big blue bag with lots of little stuff in it, Emmett's had a diaper and Caitlin giggled.

"I had to" he laughed and sighed.

It was almost the end before a song came on, one that resembled Edward and I quite well.

(AN: Sorry if you don't like the song)

There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just...

I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends

Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. Everything was perfect and nothing could ruin this moment.

La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
When we used to be just friends  
(when we used to be)  
La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends

"I love you Bella" he said and I kissed him again

"I love you too Edward" he smiled and twirled me around again.

**14 YEARS LATER…**

"Edward can you please help me get Anthony and Kira dressed" I called from upstairs. I heard footsteps coming upstairs and I looked towards the door. Edward walked in and smiled at me.

"Of course love" he said "come here little man" he said to 3 year old Anthony. He picked our son up off our bed and threw him in the air a little bit. Anthony giggled and Edward grabbed his clothes. He set him up on the bed and started dressing him.

I picked 4 year old Kira off the bed and put her into her beautiful white dress.

"Mummy where are we going?" she asked rubbing her chocolate brown eyes

"We are going to see your Aunts, Uncles and cousins" I said and she smiled

"Yay" she clapped her hands and lifted her feet in the air for me so I could put her shoes on.

"Dada, EmEm" Anthony said and Edward chuckled

"Yes, Uncle Emmett will be there and so will Tom and Jake" Tom was Rose and Emmett's son and Jake was Alice and Jasper's son.

He clapped his little hands and his green eyes glistened. He looked so much like Edward just like Kira looked like me.

Anthony loved Emmett a little too much.

We picked them up and headed downstairs. We grabbed our bags and got into Edward's Volvo. We drove off towards Alice and Jaspers. When we got there we unloaded all our things and walked up the driveway. Alice walked out and attacked us.

"Bella" she hugged me tightly and kissed Anthony and Kira before given Edward a hug.

We walked in and saw Emmett and Rose sitting with 5 kids all around them.

"Pway dada" Anthony said and Edward nodded. We set the kids down with the other kids and greeted everyone.

Emmett and Rose's kids, Tom, Sarah and Lilly were running around while Jaz and Ali's kids Jake and Katie played with our kids.

We sat on the couch and talked for what seemed like hours, we were the best of friends and we always will be.

When we got home, we put Anthony and Kira to bed. I walked out of Kira's room and shut the door. I looked at Edward and he smiled.

"Finally there asleep, those kids are way too energetic" he said looking exhausted

"I know and Emmett doesn't help" I said laughing and he shook his head.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you" I said

"I love you more" he smiled and kissed me again.

Cus now were more than friends….

**THAT'S IT! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY JUST FRIENDS! I WISH I HAD BEEN ABLE TO DO A SEQUEL OR WRITE MORE BUT I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE :(**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL THESE AMAZING WONDERFUL PEOPLE! LOOK FOR YOUR NAME... (THERES A LOT OF YOU I NEED TO THANK SO TRY AND FIND UR NAME ;) )**

Jeslyne  
Keely  
Bow-peep-black-apples  
Jam  
BellaD  
J5girl31012  
Summerlov3  
BellaCullen4ever  
Maleye  
Katie2312  
People-Are-Crazy  
Et1141412  
FDalent214  
Twilightlvr4vr  
12KCAS  
Blood And Fangs 27  
Black Eyed Hawk  
  
Twilight saga nerd  
CharmLightLove  
Madjestic  
Coke-lover  
ArmyRabbit  
AdelleJessop  
Katie2312  
Minze103  
Haji  
HyperPixiexoxo  
Life sucks then you die xxxxxxx  
Flowerfairy123  
Blue Eyed Hawk  
Stinekroll  
Kat1596  
CallaSwan17  
KoolCloud  
Mishelle  
KyleMacca77  
Shelly  
Zogurrl  
KayWAy17  
SamiLynn20  
Roxanne  
Captured-stars-22  
Court-jester90  
JezzyHale  
Kikitwilight  
RangerRainbow  
Xspohx1810  
Ktluvstwilight  
ZoeDunne  
Yournewbestfriend  
Madyb713  
SapphireMouseWhitlockHale  
AngelsLuvMe  
Bella-18-Swan  
Sophie xx  
Jaantjj  
Silent Shooting Stars  
Time4  
Kelsey0014rheagan  
Narley410  
Collegegirl18  
The twilight nerd  
Hersweetestlullaby  
ReadiN'LuvR  
Jaantjj  
LilMissAj  
Adienna  
AliBelly  
WhatUWaitinFor  
Reading Kiwi  
Ms. Edward Cullen4ever  
Ellethirteen  
..-98-.  
EDWARDCULLENSPLAYTOY1  
Spring29Love  
Miss. Aleksandra  
Hiddensun  
Jrow1107  
Olivia  
Can'tDanceBella  
Hello Darlinx ;)  
TeamEdwardAndTeamHayley  
Oana93

Angellique13  
SarahCullen4eva  
MissSpiderFish  
Nzaaxoxpurl  
LiveAndDon'tRegretit  
Vhhj  
Edwardaddict17  
Jaselena  
Ilovethetwilightcast  
Lumrosa-chan  
Jrprose20

- If i have missed your name or its mispelt i am so sorry, i tried to get as many names down as possible but there were just toooo manny...

So if u wrote a review for me THANKYOUUUU SOOOOO MUCH! AND...

EVERYONE REVIEW ON THIS LAST CHAPTER! MAKE THIS STORY MEMORABLE!

THANKS AGAIN  
LAUREN!**  
XXXX**


	26. IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

After receiving a wonderful review from **** I am starting to consider actually doing a sequel to Just Friends. I like the idea that she has put forward to me and I just want to know how many other people out there would also like to have a sequel as well or whether it is good the way it is.

The story will be about their children's lives and how they all live 16 years later. What will happen to the new gang and will they find their own true loves? What will happen to old gang? What about Bella and Edward? There will be more drama and bits that will make you go Aww

But at the end of the day it all comes down to what YOU the readers want. If you have some more ideas you would like to put forward PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know, every little idea counts and all your ideas are awesome!

Soo….

What do you think, SEQUEL OR NO SEQUEL?

REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW… I will post whether it will go ahead soon!

Lots of love

Lauren XOX


	27. Sequel Info

**SEQUEL IS UP RITE NOW!**

**YOU GUYS ASKED FOR IT SO YOU GOT IT! I'VE DECIDED TO DO A TRIAL SEQUEL… IF YOU LIKE IT, THEN I'LL CONTINUE FOR SURE, IF NOT THEN I WON'T.**

**THE FIRST CHAPTER IS UP RIGHT NOW AND THE STORY IS CALLED 'JUST KIDS' SO GO AND CHECK IT OUT AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT.**

**Thanks heaps!**

**Lauren Xx**


End file.
